Volver a ti
by Sofia0090
Summary: No soy bueno, no me arrepiento y volvería a hacer lo mismo si tuviera la opción, esto es algo que no puedo cambiar, puedo matar a un pueblo entero sin temblar, pero tu, a ti no puedo lastimarte. MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos

Capitulo 1

Siempre le había relajado el viajar a la velocidad de la Luz, suponía que esa era una característica heredada de su padre

Su padre...

Pensar en el inconscientemente representaba un vuelco a su estomago, como si un sentimiento existente luchara por salir mas al instante fuera reprimido al solo sentirlo, muriendo en el acto pero dejando una sensación , un testigo, Se odio por eso.

Ya nada importaba, solo continuar su camino de ser el mejor, aunque ya lo era, sonrió aunque este sentimiento no llego hasta sus labios, su soberbia le sorprendía hasta a el mismo, se levanto del asiento de su nave y camino mientras retiraba la mascara de su rostro colocandola en una mesilla elaborada especialmente para eso.

Mientras caminaba miro su reflejo en la ventana y el odio y la rabia salieron de el como cada vez que veia su rostro, esa marca que la inutil chatarrera habia dejado en su cara, siento un constante recordatorio de que almenos una vez habia fallado ¿Que habia pasado? aun no lo entiendia, el era mas fuerte que ella, mas intruido, tenia un historial famliar con la fuerza, su abuelo era Darth Vader, su Tio Luke Skywalker y su maestro era Snoke ¿Como habia perdido frente a una chica sin entrenamiento? Frente a alguien para quien practicamente todo este tema de la fuerza era nuevo.

Solto un bufido exasperante solo recordar como la chica habia impresionado a Snoke y en la mirada burlona de el General Hux, ese miserable gusano que no entendia nada, solo de armas, era tan desagradable, estaba ansiosos por culminar su entrenamitneo y acabar con su maestro y su insignificante suborninado, sonrio, solo faltaba una pieza.

La siguiente intruccion para termidar su entrenamiento era una prueba en la cual su abuelo habia fallado, consistia en convirtir a un Jedi al lado obscuro, tal como Vader intento con Luke skywalker y fracaso, su objetivo: La chatarrera.

Sonrio y esta vez su sonrisa si llego a sus labios, lo haria , claro que si, mas en cuanto la chica estuviera completamente de su parte la acabaria al igual que su maestros y su tio, de esa forma aniquilaria a todos los estorbos.

La rebelio pereceria ante el y con ella su Madre y todos los estupidos idealistas que insisten en no agarcharse ante el lado obscuro, los odiaba, los despreciaba, los mataria como habia matado a Han solo

Han solo...

Otra vez esa sensacion de caida, aparto la cara de su reflejo dandose cuenta de que estaba apunto de sentir, el era Kylo Ren sentir no era una posibilidad que le interesara..

Camino rapidamente y toma asiento mirando las estrellas y entrando en una meditacion que necesitaba para no ser detectado por Skywalker, sabia exactamente la ubicacion de el planeta donde la chica de Jakku estaba siendo entrenada por su antiguo maestro, llevaba mas de seis meses en esta investigacion y por fin lo habia logrado, desactivo el piloto automatico, siempre habia tenido notables habilidades de vuelo.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de aquel ser malvado, apesar de la terrible cicatriz el inegable atractivo del joven no habia desaparecido, su piel blanca entraba en un gran contraste con sus ojos negros, tal vez este fuera el rasgo mas bello pero tambien el mas terrible, su mirada fria capaz de infundir temor solo al contemplarlo, de alguna forma solo al contemplar a alguien podia intimidarlo.

Con sorprendente facilidad entro a la superficie del planeta, el cual era casi completamente azul a escepcion de las islas que consistian en una pastura verde y una gran abundancia de arboles, aterrizo la nave lejos de donde detectaba la presencia de su antiguo maestro y la chica, tenia un plan y este era el primer paso para cumplirlo.


	2. Maldita mujer

Capítulo 2

El clima de aquel planeta era templado, aunque con su traje negro y su máscara se sintiera un poco más sofocado, era esa la forma más cómoda en la que estaba, su máscara era su verdadero rostro, no la debilidad de carne y hueso que era su ser.

Sabía lo imponente que era, ya que bastaba entrar a un salón para que los integrantes de la primera orden mostraran su respeto, le gustaba infundir miedo.

Sintió la presencia del Jedi y su padawan, pero detecto algo que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido, estaban don personas que él pudo identificar como el traidor F 2187 y Poe Damero el piloto que había torturado en su antigua base.

Estorbos, pensó.

La primera parte de su estrategia consistía en estudiar a la chica, ya que a pesar de haber estado en su mente y saber su pasado esto no había bastado para seducirla hacia el lado obscuro, como lo intento la vez anterior.

Se llenó de odio solo de recordarla, acabaría con ella y la haría sufrir, la haría maldecir el día que se había decidido a enfrentarlo y había dejando de mendigar comida en aquel asqueroso planeta donde ella había crecido, no, no era momento para eso, debía concentrarse en lo que sabía de ella, era una huérfana infeliz dejada a su suerte en Jakku, se pasaba el día consiguiendo piezas para comer, se sentía sola y era débil, débil porque tenía una serie de características que la hacían ser descrita como una buena persona, cuando entro a su mente reconoció los mismos principios morales de su madre

Qué asco, pensó.

Esa era su mayor debilidad y lo que más repudiaba Kylo Ren la honestidad y los sentimientos de amor y compasión hacia los demás, el cariño grande que sentía por personas que acababa de conocer tal como ese mugroso traidor y Han solo.

Han solo...

Añoraba el momento justo antes de matarla de echarle en cara que había traicionado todo por el lado obscuro, disfrutaría tanto aplastarla como el gusano que era, y entonces...

-Finn!

Escucho la voz de la chica y se apresuró a ocultarse detrás de unas rocas

-Rey, odio esto

-Te recuerdo que el que insistió en venir fuiste tú

Dijo la chica dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su amigo.

Le pareció ver en su rostro un poco más de madurez, tal vez debido en gran medida a él y todo lo que le había hecho pasar, su cabello recogido en una larga trenza y su traje color beige de entrenamiento, sus ojos vivarachos y castaños sonreían al igual que sus labios.

Como deseo arrancar de su rostro esa sonrisa y separar su cara de su cuerpo con su sable, estaba tan cerca que podía si quisiera, pero no, no era parte del plan y sobre todo de su entrenamiento.

Finn corrió, no entendía como Rey podía rebasarlo con tanta ligereza a el que había tenido toda una vida de ejercicios para desarrollar sus habilidades físicas, mas Rey sin dificultades podía correr y ser mucho más flexible que él , tal vez era por el entrenamiento con el Maestro Luke .

-Rey, odio esto.

-Te recuerdo que el que insistió en venir fuiste tu

Dijo la chica dedicándole una gran sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-No podía dejarte sola

-Yo iba a estar bien! no creo que nadie esté más segura que yo en toda la Galaxia! estoy con un verdadero Jedi, además se cuidarme sola

-eso lo sé, recuerdas como me noqueaste cuando nos conocimos?

-un poco sí..

-yo lo recuerdo muy bien, sabes? estaba a punto de acercarme antes de que bueno... tu...me persiguieras con BB -8

-por qué?

Pregunto Rey confundida.

-Vi a eso tipos molestarte pensé que necesitabas mi ayuda, no pensé que pudieras defenderte, eran dos

-No era la primera vez Finn, siempre e tenido que defenderme.

Mientras conversaban habían llegando a un rio que era el objetivo de la caminata, Al decir la última frase Rey había juntado sus manos y reunido un poco de agua que luego lanzo a su rostro, Finn contemplo extasiado la forma en que las gotas resbalaban por su frente, bajando por sus ojos cerrados que eran adornados por sus largas pestañas, su perfecta y pequeña nariz, sus labios, de repente abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro sonriendo?

-Que pasa Finn? tienes una cara extraña amigo

"Amigo"

-Nada, es mejor llevar esto al campamento

Dijo mientras llenaba los dos grandes recipientes de agua.

El entrenamiento era verdaderamente agotador, la fuerza física y mental que requería cada lección que el Maestro Luke le enseñaba la dejaba agotada, mas aquella sensación le gustaba ya que a diferencia del cansancio que experimentaba mientras era chatarrera, sentía que este verdaderamente tenía un sentido y un objetivo.

La idea de huir ya había pasado, justo cuando aquellas sabias palabras que ella sabía eran verdad habían llegado a sus oídos, su familia no volvería y la pertenencia que tanto anhelaba estaba frente a ella, con sus amigos Chewbacca, Poe, la general Leia, Maestro Luke ,BB8 y Finn, Finn que no había querido separase de ella ni un solo instante, solo se dedicaba a cuidarla, era increíble el cariño que rápidamente había sentido por ella y que ella correspondía, era agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar, nunca había sentido eso, Poe era en cambio un amigo divertido que veía el lado bueno de las cosas y le ayudaba a relajarse, ambos habían insistido a Luke que les dejara acompañarlos con la condición de no intervenir en el entrenamiento, ellos solo se dedicarían a estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el planeta, estar al acecho de los numerosos enemigos que existían.

Sonrió al contemplar a Finn que no la había dejado cargar los dos grandes termos de agua, si supiera Finn que no eran nada el peso de esos dos recipientes comparado con las piezas de metal que ella cambiaba por comida, aquello parecía algo muy lejano, suspiro.

Llegaron al campamento y se dedicaron a hacer la cena, sonrió ante las habituales quejas de Finn y Poe sobre la escases de alimento el cual era en su mayoría fruta y agua, hicieron una fogata en la cual se dedicaron a platicar y reír ante los comentarios de Poe, El maestro estaba como siempre meditando, rara vez los acompañaba pero cuando lo hacía era muy agradable.

Sorprendía lo sencillo que era al ser alguien tan importante y poderoso, sus ojos de un increíble azul cielo siempre estaban tristes y Rey sabia por qué.

Al dejarla entrar a su mente mientras entrenaban vio Rey el cariño tan grande que sentía por Ben Solo que ahora era llamado Kylo Ren, veía pedazos de imágenes guardadas como recuerdos en la mente de su maestro, Recuerdos hermosos de una vida placentera, Ben fue un niño amado desde el primer día, sus padres volcaron todo su amor hacia él, y no conforme su tío sentía una verdadera adoración por ese niño, por eso no lo entendía y verdaderamente nunca se había animado a preguntar cómo fue la transición de su antiguo aprendiz hacia el lado obscuro, aunque confesaba que tenía mucha curiosidad, Tal vez hubiera podido averiguarlo con Han solo

Han solo...

Un vuelvo de verdadera tristeza invadió su ser

Había muerto, de una forma horrible, confiando en un verdadero monstruo, pero como no confiar si era el hijo que tanto quería, sintió la humedad de sus ojos y su maestro volteo a mirarla se acercó a ella en silencio y susurro a su lado

-Responderé todas sus preguntas mi querida aprendiz, solo ten paciencia creo que ha llegado el momento de descansar

Se ruborizo al darse cuenta que el maestro Luke había leído su pensamiento.

-Claro que si Maestro.

Poe montaría guardia esta noche, como era una costumbre para ella espero que Finn, Luke estuvieran descansando y Poe distraído para escapar al rio, cuidaba especialmente bloquear su presencia para que el Maestro no se preocupara, necesitaba un momento a solas.

Era una noche especialmente calurosa, mas rápidamente llego a su objetivo: el rio.

-Esto es genial

Murmuro para ella misma contemplando la gran cantidad de agua cristalina que yacía ante ella, ignorando que alguien más observaba.

Era verdaderamente repugnante, todas sus acciones solo hacían que la odiara más, la forma en que sonreía constantemente ante las quejas de sus odiosos compañeros, como aceptaba el agotador entrenamiento sin quejarse, la forma en que se ofrecía a atenderlos a todos aunque ella era la más agotada, Kylo Ren verdaderamente se sentía asqueado de esa mujer.

Se recostó sobre una roca y se quitó la máscara, era especialmente una noche calurosa, suspiro mirando las estrellas y preguntándose cuanto tiempo le llevaría lograr su objetivo, el sabia esperar si se necesitaba pero la paciencia no era su fuerte.

Sintió tenuemente una presencia acercarse, la que había sentido cuando un ave se paró junto al hacia una hora, mas algo le dijo que no se trataba de un animal, se giró y la vio.

-Esto es genial

Escucho que dijo en voz alta la chatarrera, la observo: una sonrisa feliz adornaba su rostro mientras la luna la bañaba de plata e iluminaba aún más sus brillantes ojos, su pequeña nariz y su boca rosada "Es bonita" pensó y la odio aún más por hacerlo pensar eso, la observo quitarse los zapatos y con sus dedos deshacer la trenza que mantenía su cabello recogido, este callo por su espalda, lo tenía mucho más largo que la última vez que al vio, esto solo hizo que su belleza creciera "porque tenía que ser una mujer" pensó, para el asombro de su enemigo Rey se quitó la blusa

No pudo evitar contener la respiración.

Era un Sith, era un Caballero Ren, pero también era un hombre.

Sus pechos eran perfectos más grandes de lo que su ropa mostraba, la curva pronunciada de su pequeña cintura, su abdomen plano adornado por su pequeño ombligo, el pantalón cayó al suelo, revelando unas curvas muy pronunciadas que marcaban sus perfectas caderas, sus piernas torneadas eran preciosas, más lo que atrapo por completo su atención fue su trasero, el conjunto de ropa interior negro no hacia otra cosa que hacer ver a esa mujer más irresistible de lo que ya era.

Muy a su pesar su virilidad comenzó a endurecerse.

La contemplo mientras nadaba en el rio, se sumergía y lo hacía con una gracia digna de un ser no natural, no humano, parecía que la fuerza verdaderamente se expresaba en ella.

Era algo verdaderamente perfecto.

La observo recostarse en la orilla, la humedad de agua la hacía brillar y el sostén pegado a su piel revelaba sus pezones que él no podía apreciar por completo, Su piel se veía suave, increíblemente suave, quería tocarla.

BASTA! se reprendió mentalmente no es momento para un arranque de lujuria, solo es una mujer.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella, la cual se había puesto de pie dándola la espalda, la observo quitarse la ropa interior en esa posición.

Sintió verdaderamente que iba a explotar solo con verla, sin tocarse, La furia y la excitación se apoderaron de el peligrosamente.

No se controló...

Rey se sobresaltó, de repente sintió una presencia, rápidamente se vistió.

-Quien anda allí?

Mas el silencio fue su única respuesta

Suspiro, debía ser su imaginación, después de todos los animales a veces la asustaban, sonrió tranquilizándose y emprendió el camino de regreso al campamento.

Mas aquella gloriosa visión duro muy poco rápidamente se vistió

-Quien anda allí?

Se quedó quieto conteniendo la respiración y relajando su mente, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?

La escucho suspirar y alejarse mientras se hacía una trenza.

Una vez estando seguro que se hacía alejado, bajo de la roca donde se encontraba oculto y se despojó de toda su ropa y la máscara, en silencio se metió al agua disfrutando de la sensación

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Había tenido muchas mujeres aunque nunca hacia puesto verdadera atención en ellas, consideraba que sus dos únicas funciones eran la del placer y la reproducción y como jamás contemplaría el tener hijos, la única utilidad era la del sexo, las mujeres nunca habían sido un problema para él, verdaderamente era muy sencillo conseguirlas y más aun desecharlas una vez terminado el acto, se había excitado con anterioridad, pero nada como esto.

Cerro los ojos y recordó la forma en que sus pechos húmedos sobresalían del agua, como sus pezones se dibujaban perfectamente bajo el sostén, como quería besarlos y morderlos a su antojo, la forma en que su piel parecía llamarlo para que la tocara, su cintura pequeña, debía ser liviana, fácil de manejar al momento de acostarse, su miembro estaba duro únicamente al recordarlo, con pensar en sus piernas torneadas que subían en unas caderas delgadas pero pronunciadas, mas su espalda perfectamente marcada por su cintura y su culo,no podía mas solo con pensar en ella se vino, esto nunca le había pasado sin masturbarse, jadeo ante el arrebato de placer.

Maldita mujer.

-Vas a ser mía Rey

Dijo con la respiración Entre cortada

¿Por qué no? Muchos en la primera orden acostumbraban tomar hermosas mujeres de los planetas en los que tenían control y utilizarlas con ese fin, más el nunca opto por esa opción, no porque la desaprobara en lo absoluto, Kylo Ren obtenía todo lo que quisiera sin importa cómo, mas ser la amante en turno de alguien de su nivel era algo deseado, más antes de ser quien era ahora, las mujeres siempre se sentían atraídas por él, ya que por el contrario de los soldados y tenientes que tenían esas costumbres, él era demasiado atractivo.

Sonrió con verdadera maldad

Dan que esa era el peor humillación para una mujer, ser tomada al a fuerza, si eso haría, llegado el momento antes de matarla, se quitaría las gafas y la haría sufrir.

Antes de pensarlo, ya había vuelto a excitarse con la simple imagen de el sobre ella.

-Maldita mujer

Hola! Por favor dejen comentarios me interesa mucho su opinión, es mi primera historia no sean crueles jajaja y a los amantes como yo de la pareja de Kylo y Rey no se preocupen es enfocada solamente a ella pero Finn provocara celos más delante de nuestro caballero obscuro

GRACIAS =)


	3. No era ella

Nada de esto me pertenece, son solo sueños frustrados, por favor dejen comentarios ¿Les gusta? ¿No le gusta? Les agradecería mucho su opinión, GRACIAS :D

CAPITULO 3

Rey sonrió mientras se recostaba en sus tendidos, el baño había sido verdaderamente refrescante, pasaría mejor la noche y se sentía limpia, más se había asustado bastante al sentir de golpe esa presencia ¿Había sido un animal? podría jurar que ya había sentido algo así antes, pero, en ¿Donde?

¿Quién?

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal de repente, El asesino... kylo Ren

Pero descarto la idea en el acto, no podía ser, si él estuviera en aquel planeta hubiera intentado acabar con todos, no se ocultaría ¿con que sentido?

Su sonrisa se esfumo y fue remplazada por una mueca de asco al pensar en ese ser del ado obscuro que había surgido de la más hermosa Luz, que no hubiera dado ella por tener su suerte, por tener una Madre como Leía, un padre con Han, y tíos como Luke y Chewbacca, para el todo había sido felicidad, según lo que ella sabía él siempre tuvo todo cuanto quiso, ya que Han solo dedicaba viajes enteros para conseguir todo lo que su primogénito quería y Leia no pudo ser más cariñosa con él , siempre lo llenaron de amor...

En cambio a ella poco falto para que se muriera de hambre, siempre sola, había sido golpeada, maltratada y humillada una y otra vez por estar sola, por no tener una familia, por no tener un apellido.

Y Sin embargo él se alejó de la luz, verdaderamente no lo entendía.

No es más que un niño grande con mucho poder que siempre quería más, tal vez después de todo no era tan malo haber crecido como lo hizo, almenos ella conocía el dolor y no quería que nadie más pasara por lo mismo, algún día volvería a Jakku a ayudar a otros niños que Vivian como ella, sonrió, si los ayudaría...

Antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

El sonreía mientras la veía sonreír, sus hermosos ojos castaños lo miraban con deseo mientras sus labios se fundían con los de él, sus manos viajaban por su piel acariciando su espalda, nunca había tocado nada tan suave, los dedos delgados de la hermosa mujer se deslizaron por su blusa alejándola de su cuerpo y desnudándose frente a él, gimió ante la visión de sus pezones endurecidos, se sentó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos besando a su vez sus labios, la sensación de sus pechos tocar con su torso desnudo lo hizo enloquecer.

Ella estaba encima de él, sonriéndole y seduciéndolo, él no podía contenerse más, en un hábil movimiento los papeles cambiaron y él se posiciono arriba de ella, beso sus labios para luego bajar por su cuello, sintió si virilidad endurecida chocar con sus caderas , la escucho gemir.

-Ben

Su voz diciendo su nombre era el sonido más afrodisiaco que había escuchado

-Te amo Rey

Dijo Kylo Ren tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besando nuevamente sus labios y…

Despertó.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel, se incorporó rápidamente, jadeando y jalando su cabello hacia atrás.

¿Que había sido eso? nunca había experimentado algo así, era como sus anteriores visiones del futuro, pero aquello era imposible, fue solamente un sueño provocado por la visión de la chatarrera que había tenido hace unas horas.

Solo podía ser eso.

No pudo dormir más

Su miembro se encontraba endurecido, odiaba masturbarse, ya que lo consideraba inútil e indigno de el habiendo tantas mujeres que podían satisfacer esa necesidad, mas no había ninguna cerca, sonrió ante su errónea idea, claro que había una mujer cerca la mujer que deseaba poseer pero que en ese preciso momento no podía tener.

Se tocó mientras recordaba la piel de Rey y las curvas de su cuerpo, recordando el sueño y la forma en que ella gemía llamándolo, exploto.

Suspiro mientras los espasmos de placer lo abandonaban

-Maestro ayer por la noche…

-Yo también lo sentí

Rey miro sorprendida a su mentor

-Entonces el esta aquí?

-Es poco probable pero su presencia siempre fue muy fácilmente identificable para mí, intento sentirlo y no encuentro nada, no creo haberme equivocado más la lógica me hace pensar que es un error

-¿por qué?

-Por qué se que Kylo Ren lo que más desea es asesinarnos, no veo por qué no intentarlo desde el momento que llego

-Tal vez tiene miedo, somos más que él y…

Una sonrisa de verdadera tristeza surco el rostro del Jedi

-El no conoce el miedo Rey, nunca lo ha conocido, quiero ir a investigar ¿puedes acompañarme?

-Claro que si

Despertó, solo había dormido dos horas.

Su miembro estaba endurecido de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

No podía dejar de pensar en ella y en la visión de su húmedo cuerpo en el rio.

Tal vez no fuera específicamente que deseara ala chatarrera se dijo a si mismo intentando convencerse, solo era el hecho de que hacia bastante tiempo que no compartía con una mujer, todo para él era el entrenamiento, tal vez su cuerpo necesitaba algo de actividad.

Decidió hacer un pequeño cambio en su rutina, esto ponía en riesgo la misión, pero tampoco podía concentrarse si todo el tiempo estaba excitado pensando en ella.

Cerro los ojos y comprobó que los demás habitantes del planeta estuvieran lo suficiente mente lejos para ver la nave partir, escondió su presencia de aquellos que podían sentirla y se alejó a la velocidad de la luz.

Entro y al instante varias miradas se volvieron a él, iba vestido de negro como habitualmente acostumbraba más la ausencia de la máscara atrajo varias miradas femeninas que encontraban atractivo a ese hombre de mirada misteriosa, piel blanca y cabello negro.

Camino por el bar y llego a la cantina pidiendo una bebida y buscando con la mirada a una mujer atractiva, sin darse cuenta estaba buscando una parecida a ella.

Y la encontró.

No le fue difícil conducirla a una habitación y pedirle que comenzara a desnudarse para él.

La chica era hermosa, cabello castaño ondulado y largo , aunque no tan largo y no tan sedoso como seguramente era el de Rey, le beso con pasión mas no le trasmitía nada, al caer el vestido quedo ante el la figura desnuda de una mujer espectacular, que lo miraba con deseo, cualquier hombre del bar hubiera pagado por estar en su lugar, ya que por las miradas de odio que atrajo al salir con la chica, esta era muy deseada, era la más linda del Bar.

Más no tenía nada que hacer junto a la chatarrera

Sus ojos no eran tan grandes ni vivos, ni estaban adornados por esas largas pestañas, sus pechos eran demasiado grandes y su cintura aunque pequeña no era tan pronunciadas como las de ella, sus piernas eran hermosas pero no tenían ese color a arena que caracterizo a las de Rey.

Diablos, pensó al no sentir nada mientras la contemplaba

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, ven aquí.

La chica le lanzo una seductora mirada y lo beso, el beso era bueno, esa mujer sabía lo que hacía.

Pero no sintió nada.

-Mételo en tu boca.

Ordeno Kylo Ren cerrando los ojos

Y se odio, porque imagino que era ella, que era su cabello el que tomaba entre sus manos mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia la boca de esa mujer, imagino que su cuerpo desnudo era el que se inclinaba ante él, que era su culo el que veía moverse cada que ella se movía y el entre abría los ojos , imagino que era su voz la que gemía al sentir su miembro endurecido en su boca, levanto a aquella mujer y la puso de espaldas mientras salvajemente la penetraba por atrás, de algún modo podía imaginar mejor a Rey si no miraba el rostro de esa mujer, entraba en ella cada vez de una forma más rápida y desesperada, la tomo por los hombros y la empujaba hacia el con cada envestida, imaginándola a ella…

-Dámelo en la boca.

Gimió la chica, imaginado que era Rey quien se lo decía, retiro su miembro rápidamente y exploto en el rostro de la chica.

Sintió un embriagador placer invadirlo, abrió los ojos.

No era ella.

Se froto la cara con sus manos y hecho su cabello hacia atrás, sin decir una sola palabra entro a el baño cerrando la puerta tras él, se lavó las manos y se miró al espejo, su deseo no había disminuido, es más, podía jurar que ahora deseaba con más empeño estar con aquella mujer y escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios….

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Ese no era él.

Era una maldita chica, con un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita, pero eso era todo, existían cientos, miles como ella que igual podía coger cuando le diera la gana, pero no, su maldito cuerpo pedía a gritos a Rey, golpeo con fuerza el gran espejo que estaba frente a él y este se rompió en mil pedazos

-Estas bien?

Escucho que la chica murmuro del otro lado de la puerta del baño, movió la llave de agua y utilizando sus manos se lavó la cara, cerro el acceso y salió de la habitación, una chica desnuda y recostada en la cama lo miraba un poco extrañado

-está todo bien?

El pasó de ella y se dirigió a su ropa, se vistió rápidamente

-No piensas responderme?

Se colocó la mascara

-Te estoy hablando!

La miro por un instante y aun atreves de la máscara la chica se intimido por la fuerza de su mirada.

-Perdón, vas a volver?

-No

Dijo mientras salía de la habitación, Mientras regresaba al planeta del cual venia no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella…

¿Qué le estaba pasando?


	4. TU!

Nada de esto me pertenece, son solo sueños frustrados, por favor dejen comentarios, veo que algunas personas lo ponen en favoritos y eso es buena señal? Desconozco completamente las funciones de la página jaajaj mas agradecería muchisiisisimo sus comentarios, me harían ser mejor en esto que nos gusta a todos, GRACIAS =), en el siguiente capitulo porfin Kylo Ren y Rey hablaran y tal vez algo mas jajaja Buen domingo!

Capítulo 4

No habían encontrado nada, todo el día se dedicaron a viajar de isla en isla, pero no había rastros de nadie, ni parecía que un ser humano o una nave pisaran recientemente aquellos lugares.

-Creo que nos equivocamos maestro

-¿Qué te dice tu instinto?

Vacilo antes de contestar

-Que él estuvo aquí, pero no tiene sentido nos hubiera atacado…

-Tal vez ese no es su objetivo

Medito Luke mirando de reojo a su aprendiz.

-Sera mejor irnos

-Sí, avisa a Poe y Finn

-Claro

Emprendieron el camino de regreso al campamento

-Ella no te corresponde Finn

Siempre era la misma platica pensó Poe entre divertido y molesto, Finn no tenía otro tema de conversación solo Rey lo hermosa, fuerte e inteligente que era o cómo acercarse a ella y declarar sus sentimientos, más él sabía que él estaba luchando una batalla perdida.

-No lo creo, lo que pasa es que nunca ha considerado la...

-Por qué te ve como un hermano, por eso no lo ha considerado, además los Jedi no pueden establecer una relación no pueden tener familia, por eso la General nunca tomo el entrenamiento ella eligió a Han y a su hijo antes que ser una Jedi.

-Estos son tiempo desesperados Poe, el maestro no va a dejar de entrenar a Rey si ella es mi pareja, no puede darse el lujo de buscar otro aprendiz con lo fuerte que es.

Dijo Finn pensando que había dado en el clavo, sonriendo.

-Suponiendo que sea así todavía falta que ella te corresponda

-Lo hará, voy a conquistarla

\- ¿aa si? Quiero ver eso jaajajaj

-Ya lo veras, tengo un plan

-FINN, POEEEE!

La voz de Rey los hizo levantarse

-La cena esta lista

Dijo Poe poniendo una mala cara y pasándole a Rey el cuenco de fruta mientras ella se sentaba junto a ellos en el fuego e introduciendo a su boca toda clase de frutas, devorándolo todo a la velocidad de la luz sin ningún tipo de educación.

-Siempre tan exquisita

Dijo Poe sarcásticamente

-A mí me gusta

Afirmo Finn sonriendo

-Apuesto que si

Comento Poe sonriendo y levantando las cejas

-De mmm debemos irnos…

Dijo Rey mientras mordía una manzana y salpicaba a sus amigos con la fruta.

-oyee ten cuidando- dijo el hábil piloto mientras la miraba sonriente- como que debemos irnos?

Rey tomo de un solo trago más de medio litro de agua y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Sí, el maestro y yo sospechamos que Kylo Ren estuvo aquí

-QUE!?

Dijeron Finn y Poe al unisón.

-Sí, es por eso que debemos irnos cuanto antes.

-Tenemos un problema

Afirmo Poe apenado

-Qué pasa?

-No tenía idea que la usaríamos, no podemos partir la nave esta desarmada yo estaba arreglando unos detalles.

-Bueno pues ármala de nuevo - comento Finn confundido

-No es tan fácil ignorante, si empiezo ahora terminare mañana en la mañana

-Que!?

Rey suspiro y finalmente dijo

-Está bien Poe, gracias partiremos en cuanto termines, iré a hablar con el maestro Luke.

Se sentó en la roca donde se había recostado para verla, no podía apartar esa imagen de su cabeza, mas intento concentrarse en la siguiente parte del plan, tenía que seguir observándola y ver qué elementos podía utilizar para volverla al lado obscuro, miro el cielo iluminado por estrellas y una luna resplandeciente que bañana todo en gris y plata, estaba diseñando una estrategia para acercarse al campamento sin ser visto cuando escucho que alguien caminaba, bajo de la roca y se ocultó en un árbol.

Era ella, caminaba despacio, parecía muy concentrada, sus dedos desbarataban la trenza que sostenía sus cabellos castaños, llego a la orilla del rio y se sentó en una roca, con el cabello ya suelto sus manos se dirigieron a sus botas, las cuales se quitó e introdujo sus pies al agua fresca, la escucho sonreír, su risa era suave y fresca, tranquila y llena de paz, sincera, nunca había notado eso.

Su mano se deslizo sobre el agua, acariciando la superficie, jugando.

-Rey!

Kylo Ren se sacó la máscara y observo la cara de ese traidor que corría hacia donde ella se encontraba.

La misma mierda los dos, por eso son amigos, una inmunda chatarrera y un traidor, mas al volver sus ojos hacia ella y verla sonreír, se estremeció.

-Finn, que paso?,

La contemplo, le encantaba como se veía Rey con el cabello suelto, era un manto castaño largo y liso más unas suaves ondulaciones adornando las puntas, era preciosa.

-Nada, solo no te vi y me preocupe

Rey sonrió

-Siempre te preocupas, no va a pasarme nada

-Claro que no va a pasarte nada, yo te cuidare

Dijo Finn sonriendo y sentándose junto a ella

-Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, verdad?

Dijo Rey mirándolo divertida

-Tal vez….

El mugroso traidor estaba enamorado de ella…

-Ten te traje esto.

Dijo Finn extendiendo unas flores hacia Rey, eran blancas, verdaderamente bonitas.

-Son para mí?

Dijo Rey con los ojos como plato

-Claro que si tonta

-Nunca antes me…

-Nunca te habían regalado flores?

-Nunca antes me habían regalado nada

Lo corrigió con dulzura mientras tomaba las flores entre sus manos y las conducía hacia su rostro aspirando su dulce aroma, eran preciosas

-Muchas gracias Finn

-Rey… tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime

Sus ojos castaños fijos en él lo intimidaban por completo, pero era el momento no podía seguir sin decírselo.

-Te quiero…

Ella sonrió

-Yo también te quiero Finn

Una risa sarcástica y una enormes ganas de burlarse del traidor se apoderaron de Kylo Ren, es obvio que la chatarrera no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle y él estaba en primera fila para ver la humillación del ex soldado.

-No entiendes, me gustas Rey, te quiero… estoy enamorado de ti.

"Estoy enamorado de ti" Rey abrió los ojos como plato y no supo que contestar, nunca había considerado esa posibilidad

-de… de mí?

Lo miro incrédula, él sonrió

-Claro que sí.

-No tenía idea…

-de verdad? Poe y el Maestro dicen que soy muy obvio.

-Ellos lo saben?

-Si… que piensas?

-No sé, me tomas por sorpresa, sabes? nunca me habían dicho alguien que estaba enamorado de mí.

-Nadie?

Dijo Finn con incredulidad.

-En Jakku Los habitantes me hacían propuestas horribles, pero nadie hablaba de amor, era muy desagradable

El estómago de Kylo Ren se retorció al escuchar eso y no supo por qué.

-Y esto que te digo, es desagradable para ti?

Ella medito un momento.

-No…

El Sonrió, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que el dijera algo

-Escucha Finn te mentiría si te dijera que antes de este día yo te había visto como algo más que amigo…nunca había tenido un amigo antes de ti, bueno BB 8 pero con él es diferente – Sonrió mirándolo a los ojos – pero quiero ser una Jedi y los Jedis no pueden interesarse en nadie de esta manera.

-hooo

Escucho que su amigo susurraba bajando la mirada, lo contemplo, es guapo pensó.

-Más si me preguntas si me gustas, yo diría que sí, eres muy guapo y la persona a la que más quiero en toda la Galaxia, no sé si estoy enamorada de ti, nunca he sentido nada por alguien antes, mi vida era conseguir comida para evitar aceptar propuestas horribles, no tenía tiempo para nada más.

-y como sabes que no lo estás? Si nunca lo has sentido

\- No lo sé, tú lo supiste y a juzgar por la vida que llevaste antes de esto supongo que no te habías enamorado antes

-No…

\- Vez, es algo que sabes, Simplemente lo sientes, bueno eso creo yo

-Si tienes razón.

Dijo el mirándola a los ojos, ella le sonrió mientras se ponía colorada y miraba hacia el rio.

-Pero, no sé, no sé qué valla a pasar, es decir posiblemente un monstruo horrible llamado Kylo Ren no tarde en aparecer…

-Si…

Dijo Finn pero se notaba que en ese momento no le importaba.

-Y… - dijo muriendo de la vergüenza- yo… yo nunca he besado a nadie.

Finn volteo a verla sorprendido, ella no aparto la mirada.

-No sé si tengo la ocasión ya sea por que muera en esta guerra o porque no me lo permita a mí misma por mi nueva vida, me gustaría, si tú quieres claro, que mi primer beso sea con alguien que me quiere, yo sé que tú me quieres y…

No tuvo que decir más, Finn puso su mano sobre la de ella y poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro, el corazón de Rey comenzó a latir muy fuerte y cerró los ojos, mas nada paso, su mirada se abrió de golpe al escuchar caer el cuerpo de su amigo a un costado, desmayado.

-Finn? Finn? Estas bien?

Dijo asustada mientras lo movía para que despertar

-No despertara.

Se giró tan rápidamente que se lastimo el cuello

-TU?!


	5. No era una pregunta

Nada me pertenece: C

Hola! Espero que estén muy bien :D me gustaría mucho que me hicieran saber su opinión sobre esta historia de verdad me hace mucho bien leer lo que piensan=)

CAPITULO 5

Nunca en su vida, ni en las más extrañas y retorcidas torturas a las que había sido sometido por su entrenamiento había sentido algo así, un calor abrazador que lo quemaba desde adentro se había encendido desde el instante que él puso su mano sobre ella, el la tocaba y ella se dejaba…

En este momento el traidor sabía lo que el ignoraba y moría por conocer, como era su piel al tacto con sus dedos, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que el la besara, pero no, eso no iba a pasar, con un sencillo movimiento el ex soldado de la primera orden se desmayó, con tranquilidad Kylo Ren se quitó la máscara y la tiro al suelo, ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

-TU!?

-No vale la pena que intentes despertarlo

"Es el" pensó Rey, Kylo Ren avanzaba sin mascara ataviado con su usual traje negro, sus cabellos ondulados bailaban al viento entrando en contraste con la blanca piel de sus rostros, era guapo, ni siquiera la cicatriz que interrumpía su rostro había afectado su atractivo físico, mas unas profundas ojeras empañaban sus ojos, sus ojos llenos de maldad.

Lo miro con odio y asco más un deje de temor latente en su mirada lo hizo sonreír, ella le temía.

-Aun puedo sentir tu miedo

Rey se levantó y se colocó frente al cuerpo de su amigo protegiéndolo de esa manera, eso lo enfureció

-Ya veo que estas dispuesta a morir por el

-Tal vez no sea yo quien muera hoy, recuerda que no te fue muy bien en nuestro último encuentro

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, intento comunicarse mentalmente con su maestro más se sintió claramente bloqueada por Kylo Ren, estaba sola, sola frente a ese asesino, la mirada que él le dedico la hizo estremecer mas no lo demostró.

-Suerte, solo fue eso, estaba herido y algo abrumado por la prueba que acaba…

-PRUEBA!?- dijo Rey enfureciendo- mataste a tu propio padre

-El no significaba nada para mí, era un estorbo y lo elimine.

-Cómo quieres hacer conmigo ahora supongo

-Tú no eres un estorbo…

A pesar de su aparente calma Kylo Ren no sabía qué hacer, eso que estaba haciendo no era parte del plan, no tenía idea de lo que haría, ella lo miro confundida.

-He venido para mostrarte donde debe residir tu lealtad

-Mi lealtad reside en Han Solo

-Cállate!

Enfureció por el vuelco a su estómago que sentía cada vez que se pronunciaba o pensaba en ese nombre, Rey se sorprendió, él se puso en posición de ataque con su sable.

-Qué pasa? Te molesta que diga su nombre?

-No significa nada para mí

Dijo mientras la atacaba, mas Rey con sorprendente habilidad lo esquivo esgrimiendo su propio sable de luz.

-Eres un monstruo

Su ataque era incorrecto pero feroz penso Kylo Ren mientras con dificultad esquivaba los ataques de Rey, en un moviendo la desarmo mientras ella tropezaba hacia atrás – Eres descuidada- exclamo mientras el sable de Rey voló lejos de ella, ella lo miro expectante pero sin temor.

-Vendrás conmigo, te volverás más poderosa de…. – más fue interrumpido

-JAMAS IRE CONTIGO!

-No era una pregunta

Y Antes de que Rey pudiera reaccionar, con un movimiento en sus manos, Rey se desmayó, Kylo Ren nunca se había dado cuenta de la intensidad con que la fuerza existía en ella y la conciencia de que estaba frente a alguien mucho más fuerte que él lo hundió de golpe, ella era descuidada e inocente pero podría acabar con el fácilmente con un poco más de entrenamiento – Lo más conveniente sería matarla- pensó, deslizo su sable a centímetros de su cuerpo y la contemplo.

Su cabello se esparcía entre el pasto verde, suelto y se movía suavemente con el viento, bajo la mirada hacia su rostro, su boca que se encontraba semi abierta, guardo la espalda y tomo a Rey entre sus manos, la sensación de sus dedos al tocar sus brazos y parte de sus piernas lo hizo estremecer y con paso firme se dirigió a su nave.

Intento abrir los ojos pero no le respondían, poco a poco movió los parpados pero estos pesaban demasiado, una tenue luz justo sobre ella dificultaba su objetivo…

¿Dónde estoy?

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se sentó sobre aquella superficie suave y cómoda, de pronto recordó todo… El lago, Finn, y el.

El asesino de Han Solo.

-Buenas noches.

Se giró rápidamente y lo vio, estaba el allí parado observándola sin ninguna expresión en su rostro tan blanco como la nieve con el cabello extrañamente peinado hacia atrás y vestido de negro, como siempre.

Se levantó de golpe más se arrepintió en el acto, ya que al momento se sintió desfallecer, iba a caer más unos brazos fuertes la atraparon, era el.

-NO ME TOQUES

Le grito mirándolo a los ojos, se sentía débil pero no iba a demostrárselo, el la miro con los ojos llenos de nada.

-Como quieras

Dijo mientras la empujaba a la cama, ella se incorporó, sentándose para verlo.

-Pensé que despertaría amarrada como la vez anterior

-No es necesario, tú no vas a irte

-Pensé que eras más inteligente, claro que me iré

Rey vio la puerta detrás de él, más nunca había visto una entrada así, era muy antigua de un material obscuro parecido al metal y en medio tenía una superficie redonda con una pequeña rendija "Necesita una llave" y al ver el mazo de llaves que colgaba del pantalón de Kylo Ren intento utilizar la fuerza para inmovilizarlo, tomar las llaves y huir, mas nada pasaba…

Es más, ahora que lo pensaba no sentía nada.

Era como si el universo, la galaxia se hubiera quedado vacía y solo quedaban ellos dos, tuvo miedo y por primera vez no se esforzó en ocultarlo

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi fortaleza personal, yo construí, bueno más bien, mande construir este lugar, nadie más sabe de él, aquí nadie puede entronarme, aquí la fuerza no existe

-Eso no es posible, la fuerza esta…

-En todos lados, pero este es un lugar especial, tu que eres tan sensible a la fuerza debiste detectar que aquí no funcionan tus poderes, no puedes ingresar a mi mente ni a la de nadie, además no puedes sentir a nadie, ni ellos a ti.

-Pero…

-Ni yo lo entiendo Rey, solo es así

-No me llames así

-Es tu nombre…

Pero ella no quería que la llamara Rey, no quería hablar con él, no quería estar con él, quería irse

-¿Por qué sigo con vida?

Lo sintió aproximarse a ella, e hincarse quedando a su altura

-Por qué eres mi aprendiz

-No puedo ser tu aprendiz si no quiero aprender nada de ti

-Ya lo harás

-¿Y Finn?

Dijo ella recordando de repente a su amigo, el apretó los labios

-Que te importa

-Es mi amigo, sé que tu no entiendes de apego pero a las personas humanas y con sentimientos nos importan los demás

-Yo tengo sentimientos, solo que estos son cuidadosamente seleccionados para mi conveniencia, no siento nada que yo no quiera

-Bueno si, no todos podemos ser un monstruo.

-Con el tiempo entenderás que esos sentimientos son solo un estorbo.

-Qué manera de perder mi tiempo, hablar de amor con alguien que mato a su padre

-Tú no entiendes nada

-Entiendo que Han Solo confió en…

Pero no la dejo terminar, la furia de escuchar el reproche de aquella infeliz no fue nada comparado con el sentimiento que lo embargo al escuchar aquel hombre, al no tener la fuerza de su lado en aquel lugar, no podía ignorarlo con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Con furia la tomo del brazo y la levanto obligándola a ponerse de pie, ella se tambaleo y la mano del exprimiéndola fue lo único que impidió que callera

-Todavía no entiendes quién manda aquí verdad

-SUELTAME, NO ME TOQU…

Iba a encararlo y gritar más se sentía exhausta y sin fuerzas de repente, con la garganta increíblemente seca, todo se nublo y antes de caer se recargo en lo más cercano que encontró, el pecho de su enemigo, su cabeza quedo a la altura de su corazón, él era mucho más alto y por lo que sintió ancho que ella, no podía pensar, el cansancio la lleno de golpe, espero un golpe, que la arrojara con brusquedad, pero sus manos con extremada y sorprendente gentiliza, la condujeron a la cama, recostándola en la pared para que se sentara.

-Estas deshidratadas llevas 4 días durmiendo sin comer ni beber nada, necesitas reponer fuerza

Dijo Kylo Ren con voz ausente mas extrañamente sonaba tranquilo, casi amable… ella se sorprendio ¿¡4 DIAS?!

Sintió algo colocarse frente a ella abrió los ojos: era una bandeja con una gran jarra de agua, un vaso y comida, deliciosa comida, estiro el brazo y reuniendo fuerza de la nada tomo la jarra y se la tomo sin respirar hasta dejarla vacía, sintiéndose mejor después de beber, comenzó a comer más rápido que otras veces, y con la misma delicadeza de siempre, se sintió mejor y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

-GRACIAS PAPA!

Un pequeño niño brincaba alrededor de su Padre mientras miraba feliz el gran paquete de color Rojo con un gran moño azul que estaba depositado junto a él, era una caja enorme

-QUE ES PAPA, QUE ES!?

-Bueno, tienes que abrirla o no? Mira solo jala el listón azul

El pequeño Ben Solo jalo el listón y la caja se abrió, ante él una nave pequeña pero moderna y hermosa brillaba con la luz del sol, el niño no podía ser más feliz.

-No lo hiciste…

Ambos se giraron y se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de vestido café, suelto y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, dejando a la vista sus hermosas facciones.

-Hola almenos encanto

Murmuro Han solo aproximándose a Leia dispuesto a besarla, pero ella mirándolo como si quisiera asesinarlo lo esquivo

-Dije que no se lo compraras Han

Mas ambos sintieron un pequeño abrazo en sus rodillas, el niño acababa de abrazarlos a los dos y levantaba su mirada hacia ellos mientras sonriera

-Gracias Papas

Leia no pudo evitar sonreír a su hijo mientras con esfuerzo lo levantaba entre sus brazos

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidad

-Lo prometo Mamá

Ben sintió los labios de su madre en su mejilla mientras veía a su padre mirarlos, siempre le gustaba estar así, en los brazos de su mamá mirando a su papá, que los miraba como si fueran algo extremadamente valioso, lo más importante de la galaxia, su padre lo tomo entre sus brazo envolviéndolo también en un fuerte abrazo, se giró un poco y pudo ver como sus papas se besaban, se sintió feliz.

Despertó

¿Qué había sido eso? No era un sueño, había olvidado ese momento, su primera nave, un regalo por su cumpleaños, la había pedido con mucho esmero pero su madre había dicho que no, por temor a que le pasara algo "tal vez ahora se arrepiente de haberme cuidado tanto"…

Se incorporó en su cama y paso sus manos por su cabeza, no era tan fácil evadir sueños y pensamientos sin el uso de la fuerza, no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar mas no le quedó otro remedio, El secuestro inesperado de Rey lo había acorralado.

No quería que estuviera cerca de otros soldados porque podía escapar, la última vez lo logro y no tenía ningún tipo de entrenamiento, no quería arriesgarse a que contactara a Luke mediante la fuerza, quería poco a poco convérsenla de que este era su camino.

Se incorporó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta enfrentado el gran pasillo que conducía ala recamara de Rey, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entro silenciosamente.

Allí estaba ella, dormida parecía un ángel, tal vez lo era, un ángel salvaje que no sabía comer.

Su cabello aún estaba suelto y se encontraba desordenada por la cama, sus manos se encontraban juntas y en ella se recargaba su hermoso rostro, sus ojos cerrados, su perfecta nariz y su boca, sin darse cuenta Kylo Ren se había hincado para poder mirarla mejor, su mirada viajo por su cuello y se perdió en su escote, desde el punto donde él estaba hincado se veía una buena parte de sus pechos, los cuales sobresalían aún más por la pequeñez de su cintura, bajo la mirada por sus caderas que continuaban en sus piernas torneadas las cuales podía ver por qué el pantalón se encontraba levantado.

Sin ser consiente de por qué lo hacía se sentó en la cama para estar más cerca de ella, su dedo vacilo antes de tocar la piel color arena de Rey.

Suave, podía jugar que eso no era piel , parecía una tela, un componente único, primero la toco con un dedo, pero después extendió toda su palma por sus pierna, sintió su miembro crecer al hacer contacto con ella, respiro profundamente y aparto su mano , ella se retorció estirándose pero aun dormida, volvió a quedarse quieta con las manos arriba de su cabeza, Kylo Ren contuvo la respiración al ver que un pedazo de su vientre quedaba al descubierto, su mirada avanzó hacia su cara, había quedado boca arriba con los labios entre abiertos, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, eran perfectos de un todo rosado, el labio inferior más grueso que el superior, sin poder evitarlo su mano acaricio su mejilla y sus dedos dibujaron sus labios, de repente los ojos de Rey se abrieron y lo miraron fijamente.


	6. Un beso

Hola :D como siempre eso no me pertenece y espero sus comentario en verdad me hace muy bien leerlos *-*

Kylo Ren es malo, si veremos en el un poco de luz pero no esperen ver su lado tierno, por lo pronto jajajja

GRACIAS =)

CAPITULO 6

Su cuerpo cansado no podía más, parecía que el hecho de haberse alimentado en lugar de darle energía la había debilitado, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida a pesar del frio que reinaba en la habitación.

Sintió de repente un contacto cálido, una mano acariciaba su pierna, por algún extraño motivo esto no la asusto, por el contrario extrañamente encontró el tacto agradable y reconfortante, parecía que la acariciaba alguien con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, nunca la habían tocado así, era agradable, era un sueño bonito, se removió estirándose medio despierta, la cama se hundía de un lado como si alguien se hubiera sentado, intento abrir los ojos, pero no podía.

Sin saber por qué sintió su piel erizarse, una mirada vigilante y penetrante la observaba haciéndola sentir extraña, un calor agradable se esparció por su vientre e inundo su cuerpo, se intensifico cuando acariciaron suavemente su rostro, lo hacían tan delicadamente….

¿Quién era? No podía ser Kylo Ren, el jamás la tocaría de esa manera. Era un sueño, si un sueño agradable, tal vez soñaba con un caballero mágico y poderoso que la rescataría de ese cautiverio… tal vez soñaba con Finn, el había tocado su mano muy suavemente antes de desmayarse, por fin pudo abrir los ojos…

No era su amigo, ni siquiera un hombre bueno y misterioso, era el, el asesino de Han Solo y a diferencia de en sus fantasías ese hombre no la veía con amor, su mirada tan llena de nada en ese momento parecía arder, la miraba de una forma extraña como si quisiera matarla, el abrió la boca y dijo con voz pausada

-Vas a entrenar conmigo

-No

Respondió ella sin moverse, estaban a centímetros de distancia, ella podía respirar su aliento que olía a menta

-vas a entrenar conmigo, es mi objetivo y yo siempre logro lo que me propongo

-esta vez no

El bajo su mano de su mejilla a su cuello presionándola sin ahorcarla.

-Si no lo haces no me sirves

-No me importa

-voy a matarte

-Lo que sea antes de ser tu aprendiz

Presiono con sus dedos un poco su cuello, ella respingo.

-Tienes un problema Rey

-Yo? El que no puede conseguir lo que quiere eres tú

-Te vi en el rio

-Lo sé tú..

-Te vi en el rio mientras te bañabas

Rey abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intento incorporarse pero él no se lo permitió tomándola más fuertemente del cuello, se puso rígida, el sonrió, Rey podía jurar que nunca había visto tanta maldad.

-Desde el momento que te vi no saliste de mi cabeza, quiero cogerte

-CALLATE

Rey se incorporó de golpe y logro alejarse de el dándole una fuerte bofetada, al momento supo que fue un error ya que al girar la cara vio la furia infectar los ojos de Kylo Ren y lo siguiente que sintió fue su mejilla estallar, en la había abofeteado, ella llevo su mano hacia la zona y sintió un fuerte dolor y el sabor de la sangre interrumpir su boca

-Eres un cobarde

-Y tu una maldita huérfana que no sabe la suerte que tiene, eres indigna de tus poderes

-Mis poderes jamás estarán al servicio de lado obscuro

-Mejor para mí, puedo tenerte y matarte y no volver a saber de ti

-Vete a la mierda, No se cómo puedes ser hijo de Han Solo, te queda muy grande eres…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que antes de darse cuenta él se aproximó a ella jalándola de la cama y levantándola fuertemente acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas arriba de su cabeza, odiaba esa situación, no podía negar que en cuanto fuerza física estaba profundamente en desventaja frente a Kylo Ren.

-Suéltame!

EL gozo viendo sus débiles intentos por quitárselo de encima, se pegó más a ella y la chica pudo sentir perfectamente su erección, sonrojándose y luchando con más fuerza, el sonrió burlándose y se acercó a su oído, respirando el aroma de su cuerpo y sintiendo como la piel de la chica se erizaba por su cercanía, le hablo en la oreja mientas la mordía suavemente

-Escuche lo que le dijiste a aquel mugroso traidor, sobre tu primer beso, lo siento Rey, no va a ser con alguien que te quiera

La sintió moverse pero él fue más rápido, la beso, sus manos abandonaron sus muñecas y tomaron su rostro, ella aprovecho la libertad y trato de alejarlo golpeándolo lo más fuerte que podía, más el mordió su labio inferior salvajemente, quería obligarla a abrir la boca, todo fue inútil sus manos cayeron resignadas al igual que gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos, sintió sus labios morder su boca más suavemente.

Las manos de él se colocaron en su espalda y la atrajeron a si, ella se rindió ante la lucha y simplemente intento no hacer nada, esforzándose en no sentir, una odiosa oleada e placer la invadió al sentir la lengua de ese infeliz en su boca, era algo extraordinario y por un momento olvido donde estaba, quien era ella y sobre todo quien era el, solo importaban las manos que acariciaban su espalda, ella paso sus brazos por su cabeza mientras tomaba sus cabellos entre sus dedos, el succiono su labio inferior atrapándolo finalmente entre sus dientes y lenta y suavemente se separó de ella, Rey abrió los ojos y lo miro, ya no había lagrimas ni sonrisas burlonas, ambos se miraban fijamente con las respiración agitada, ella confundida por su propio arranque, pero el, el al veía con… miedo, sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación.

-Escuche lo que le dijiste a aquel mugroso traidor, sobre tu primer beso, lo siento Rey, no va a ser con alguien que te quiera

La sintió moverse más el se le adelanto y puso sus labios sobre los suyos soltando sus muñecas y colocando sus manos sobre su rostro para que no pudiera interrumpir el beso, sintió sus golpes en su pecho y patadas en sus piernas, ella quería alejarlo, se removía con fiereza, pero Kylo Ren era un hombre mucho más fuerte y grande que ella, sus golpes no eran nada.

Sintió humedad en sus manos y entre abrió los ojos, la vio llorar y dejar de luchar y sonrió en medio del beso, había ganado, mordió sus labios y tuvo acceso a su boca, profundizando el beso, su cuerpo ardía de excitación, en ese momento algo cambio.

Sus manos abandonaron su mejilla y viajaron por su espalda acariciándola suavemente, sintió las suaves manos de Rey tocando su cabello y antes de que pudiera notarlo los labios de Rey comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos, ella correspondía el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron y era como si ella anticipara sus movimientos haciendo que el beso fuera extraordinariamente placentero, su cabeza se desconectó y olvido que él era Kylo Ren, un Sith y un caballero Ren, olvido que ella debía ser sometida y arrastrada al lado obscuro, ni siquiera quería obligarla el solo quería esa sensación que lo envolvía al tenerla entre sus manos, acaricio sus labios con su lengua y sus manos con tonaron su rostro, abrió los ojos, la vio con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos entreabiertos, sintió en ese momento que ni toda la belleza de la galaxia podía competir con ella, Rey abrió los ojos.

La mirada de confusión lo hizo despertar del trance en el que estaba… ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Un sentimiento de panico muy parecido al temor lo llego de golpe, no pudo enfrentar su mirada interrogante ni sus propias dudas, se giró sobre sí mismo y salió a toda prisa de la habitación,


	7. Monstruo

Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, quería agradecer mucho muchisisiisismo demasiado sus comentarios no saben lo que significan para mi saber que les gusta mi historia por favor sigan comunicándome sus opiniones buenas y malas se acepta de todo! GRACIAS!

CAPITULO 7

No podía dormir, su cabeza era un mar de confusiones.

Lo había besado, lo que empezó como un beso forzado y asqueroso evoluciono de un momento a otro en la mejor sensación que había sentido en toda su vida, era algo tan extrañamente placentero que no podía ser descrito, el calor que invadió su cuerpo al besarlo era como el sol abrazador de Jakku creciendo dentro de ella de una forma agradable, sus labios y sus manos no la obedecían o tal vez si, pero era un instinto primitivo, su beso, su primer beso había sido con Kylo Ren.

Debería estar llorando, asqueada por la simple idea de sus labios sobre los de ella, pero sin darse cuenta toco su boca con sus dedos deseando muy dentro de su cabeza que el regresara y volviera a besarla…

NO, no, no no NO!

Se estaba volviendo loca, tenía que alejarse de el, era peligroso y la confundía, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, recordó que lo vio salir a toda prisa sin cerrar, con un poco de suerte….

Giro la perilla y un "click" le hizo saber que la puerta estaba abierta, su corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente y una oleada de pánico la hizo temblar ¿Sería una trampa? Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un largo pasillo con unas grandes ventanas iluminadas con luz natural ¿Era de día? La obscuridad que reinaba en su celda le hacía pensar que era de madrugada, salió y se asomó en el primer ventanal y observo el hermoso paisaje, era un bosque lleno de árboles grandes y a lo lejos un sol que dibujaba un atardecer, se quedó un momento anclada en aquel paisaje mas despertó rápidamente y continuo su camino, era una especie de castillo mucho más acogedor de lo que pensaba, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la puerta principal y salir.

No había vigilancia ni rastro de Kylo Ren, el castillo estaba rodeado de una especie de lago con el agua limpia y transparente, miró fijamente la construcción, la vista de afuera ofrecía un lugar lúgubre y maligno,

Busco la nave en la cual habían llegado pero no había rastro de ella, la impaciencia y un mal presentimiento la hicieron correr, correr lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, "tal vez alguien viva aquí… con un poco de suerte un simpatizante de la resistencia" Sus piernas se rindieron por el cansancio y se dejó caer en el pasto verde de aquel lugar, respiraba entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento, haciendo un esfuerzo subió a unas rocas grandes y desde esa altura pudo apreciar unas humildes casas en la lejanía, la esperanza le dio un aliento más grande y corrió rápidamente hasta aquel lugar.

Las casas estaban vacías, se notaba que en aquel lugar se había luchado una guerra, todo desordenado y con una inconfundible huella de caos y temor, había rastros en las casas de disparos "Es mi fortaleza personal yo construí, bueno más bien mande construir este lugar…" recordó las palabras de Kylo Ren.

¿Cuantas voces habían sido silenciadas en aquel lugar por órdenes de el? …Camino y entro a una casa en particular, era la más humilde y pequeña de todas, ni siquiera tenía material era simple madera mal acomodada y la mitad estaba incinerada, entro y encontró desorden, platos tirados, flores secas junto a un jarrón roto, tristeza… sus ojos se congelaron y se llenaron de lágrimas al notar las inconfundibles marcas de la espada de Kylo Ren, el había estado en esa masacre no solo la había ordenado, Él no se toco el corazón con esas personas cuyo único error fue cruzarse en su camino…

Pero si ella ya lo sabía, era consciente del monstruo que vivía detrás de la máscara y de su cara bonita, entonces ¿por qué ver una nueva y horrible acción de su parte le causaba ese vacío en el estómago?¿ por qué sus lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas y una tristeza que no cabía en su cuerpo la había llenado?, se dejó caer en aquella choza harta y cansada de todo esto.

En el no había luz

Toda posibilidad se había acabado junto a la vida de Han Solo, eran un monstruos sin sentimientos ni corazón, era un Sith y ella lo sabía lo que no entendía era por qué le dolía.

Un ruido la hizo girar de repente y ponerse a la defensiva, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era Kylo Ren, escucho un llanto parecido al de un niño pequeño ¿Se había vuelto loca? En silencio salió de la casa y se dirigió a la parte de atrás y lo vio, un niño de unos 8 años sucio y mal herido la veía asustado,

-No me lastimes

Murmuro antes de desmayarse, Rey corrió hacia él y lo tomo entre sus manos, vio con horror como la camisa de el niño se manchaba con sangre, lo tomo entre sus brazos el pánico la invado al sentir sus respiración cada vez más pausadas con absoluta desesperación tomo al niño en brazos y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras la noche ya había caído, la oscuridad dificultaba su camino pero ella seguía con decisión, el aliento comenzó a faltarle pero el pequeño en ese estado la hizo sacar fuerzas de la nada para continua, a lo lejos vio el castillo, entro corriendo hasta llegar a su recamara y deposito al pequeño con suavidad en la cama, con delicadeza levando y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ante la visión: un corte grueso en gran parte de su vientre , habían intentado cocerlo pero lo habían hecho horriblemente, la herida se veía mal cuidada y sucia…¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Con paso veloz abandono la recamara y subió las escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo, atravesó un gran y elegante comedor y tras una puerta café encontró una especie de bodega, busco con desesperación, sonrió al encontrar algunos vendajes y utensilios para limpiar heridas

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se giró sobresaltada y lo vio, era el…

-No tengo tiempo

Lo ignoro al pasar por su lado, esto lo enfureció y la tomo del brazo fuertemente mientas la obligaba a girarse

-Te hice una preguntar

-Suéltame

Ella se revelaba, pero su fuerza no podía compararse a la de él.

-Te hice una pregunta

Rey no tenía ganas de explicar estaba demasiado preocupada, cansada y asustada para hablar, sin poder contenerse gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos….¿Cuantas veces había llorado ese día?

El tacto se suavizo hasta soltarla, ella no lo miro, solo se secó las lágrimas y continio su camino sintiendo que el la seguía, sin hablar con él se hinco junto a la cama y abrió el paquete de gasas y las botellas, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del pequeño baño que había en su celda y lleno un recipiente de agua que había junto al lava manos, regreso junto al niño y limpio la herida primero con agua y después con desinfectante, el niño aun estaba tibio y respiraba mas tranquilamente que antes, busco entre las botellas y encontró un jarabe para el dolor y la infeccion lo abrio y lo sirvió mientras con su mano levantaba la cabeza del niño,

-ey… toma esto, te caerá bien

-No… por favor no…

-Confía en mí

El niño abrió los ojos y la vio fijamente, tenía los ojos azules como el cielo extrañamente le recordó al maestro Luke, tomo la medicina sin perder el contacto visual con Rey

-Duerme, yo te cuidare

El niño cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido mientras Rey acariciaba sus cabellos castaños.

-No va a sobrevivir Rey…

Se giró y lo contemplo, estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada tan llena de nada y sin inmutarse ante el inmenso dolor y la infelicidad de aquel pobre niño, se giró para no mirarlo, no quería verlo así, con tan indiferencia ante el sufrimiento de un niño

-Pierdes tu tiempo…

Cerro los ojos intentado contener las lágrimas, lo sintió acercarse a ella pero aun no la miraba

-Sabes que tengo razón, la infección está muy avanzada, además este niño no vale nada.

Su voz salió entre sollozos cuando respondió

-Vale la pena intentarlo…

-¿Por qué?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas e hizo un esfuerzo inmenso para mirarlo sin llorar

-Por qué es un niño ¿No te das cuenta? Pudiste ser tu o yo

-Pero no lo eres, tu estas parada ayudando a un niño que no conoces, preferiste volver para salvarlo antes de huir de mí, todo esto gracias a los sentimientos que te dominan, solo son un estorbo

Rey se giró por completo para mirarlo a los ojos, por alguna razón se sintió más segura de sí misma que antes, por primera vez tenía una absoluta certeza sobre él.

-Eres un monstruos


	8. Algo cambio

Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios porfavor! Buenos o malos pero quiero saber su opinión, gracias por darme ánimos y seguir escribiendo lo que sale de mi cabeza, en verdad espero que todos estén muy bien, cada día me enamoro más de esta pareja!

Capítulo 8

El agua caliente comenzó a llenar de vapor el baño de mármol negro, el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo comenzó a empañarse, Kylo Ren completamente desnudo se aproximó a él y con su mano limpio la zona de su rostro y se miró fijamente por primera vez observar aquella enorme cicatriz no lo lleno de rabia, habían pasado tres días desde que Rey regreso del bosque con aquel niño más muerto que vivo, la observaba de lejos esmerándose en cuidarlo, limpiando sus heridas y hablándole cariñosamente , bufo molesto, era un tonta.

Camino hacia el agua caliente y dejo que el liquito lo relajara, por mucho que despreciara las acciones de la chica, se sentía tranquilo porque el mocoso sirvió de distractor para no explicar aquel arranque, lo que paso mientras la besaba.

Todo había empezado muy bien, obligarla a besarlo había resultado aún más excitante que hacerlo de buena gana, se sentía un ganador superior a la chica de la cual todo mundo hablaba y ala que la primera orden temía, sus labios tenían un sabor dulce y su piel suave entre sus manos despertó su hombría, todo iba bien, pero…

El beso se transformó de repente, y sentir que ella le correspondió fue más de lo que pudo soportar, aquel placer mesclado con una paz inexplicable mientras la tocaba lo hacía llenado de miedo… Si , era miedo, a lo que sentía y a lo que sabía que podría ser.

Habían pasando una semana juntos y no había pasado nada, solo ese beso y él tenía que reconocer que era en parte porque no quería tocarla, aunque moría por tenerla no quería que aquel extraño sentimiento creciera, más en las noches no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ella, no, eso no estaba bien…

Cerro la llave y se secó con rapidez vistiéndose con su usual traje negro, observo la máscara que resplandecía por el vapor, pero no la tomo y salió del baño con el cabello aun escurriendo, camino directo hasta la recamara de la chica y sin tocar la puerta entro.

El niño y ella mantenían una plática tranquila, ella sonreía mientras le hablaba con dulzura acariciando su cabello, Rey se giró y Kylo Ren se vio reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

Estaba asquerosa pensó, desde que había llegado no se había tomado el tiempo para asearse ya que no se despegaba de aquel mocoso, el cabello suelto estaba sucio y enmarañado y sus ojos cafés tenían unas grandes ojeras debajo, se veía pálida y su ropa sucia no ayudaba, no entendió entonces como no podía describirla de otra forma que no fuera preciosa, era preciosa

-Levántate, tengo que hablar contigo

Dijo con voz firme y autoritaria, espero que ella lo ignorara o lo insultara más la vio suspirar, se veía cansada, se giró al niño y le sonrió

-Vuelvo en un momento Ben espérame aquí

"Ben" ella le dijo Ben…

Salieron de la habitación y Rey se adelantó y se recargo en el ventanal, Kylo Ren la vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar el aire limpio que entraba por la ventana, la luz de la mañana parecía embellecerla "Maldición" pensó para sus adentros y aparto la vista de ella pensando que no podría comportarse como había planeado, intento hablar pero ella se le adelanto

-Yo también quería hablar contigo

Rey lo miro, su cabello ondulado y mojado pegado a su rostro no hacia otra cosa que hacerlo ver más atractivo, se sorprendió por sus pensamientos "Me está haciendo mal el encierro"

-Necesito un droide médico, el niño esta empezando con fiebres creo que la infección está avanzando

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en salvar a ese mocoso?

Ella apretó los labios y lo miro con asco

-No esperaba que hicieras esto sin algo a cambio

El levando las cejes y sonrió acercándose a ella, Rey se removió incomoda pero no aparto la mirada, él se inclinó un poco quedando a la altura de su mirada, su cuerpo irradiaba un calor que Rey encontró horriblemente atrayente.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-Voy a entrenar…. Contigo.

La sonrisa de Kylo Ren se agrando un poco más y se alejó de ella, recargándose en la pared contraria a la ventana donde Rey estaba recargada se cruzó de brazos mirándola

-Te dije que lo lograría

-No lograste nada, yo estoy aceptando

-No puedo creer que hagas esto por él, apenas lo conoces

-Te explicaría pero sé que me entendería más esa pared

Se miraron a los ojos siendo cómplices en algo que aun ninguno quería o podía entender

-¿Por qué le dijiste Ben?

-¿Qué?

-Al niño, tú lo llamaste así

Ella sonrió pero era una mueca de verdadera tristeza

-Es su nombre, el me lo dijo…

Su estómago se retorció al ver la mirada que ella le dirigía, detecto lastima y esto lo enfureció, Se giró en dirección a las escaleras y dijo con voz fría

-Báñate quiero que estés limpia

Ella levanto una ceja, molesta

-Eso no es parte del trato

-Si no lo haces olvídate del droide, en el baño de mi recamara vas a encontrar ropa limpia

-Me bañare en el baño de mí…

-Te vas a bañar donde yo te diga

-Considere que estaría más segura de ti si estaba asquerosa

-Nunca has estado segura de mi Rey , te espero.

Ella lo miro horrorizado mientras subía las escaleras desapareciendo del pasillo "te espero" ¿Cómo que me espera?, No quería que la tocara, no quería sentirlo, no quería que el sentimiento regresara.

Desde que el la había besado algo extraño había pasado, en sus escasos momentos que pudo dormir mientras cuidaba de el niño, Kylo Ren se aparecía en sus sueños, la besaba y acariciaba, más de una vez ella despertó envuelta en sudor y con una extraña humedad en su parte intima, aquello era algo nuevo para Rey, claro que había escuchado que esas cosas pasaban, pero eran para personas que tenían tiempo para el placer, no para una mujer que se pasaba el día luchando para no morir de hambre y sed, recordó las propuestas que había recibido en Jakku, y a una amiga que prefirió esa vida a la de chatarrera, pero siempre la veía llegar con la mirada vacía y diciendo que la vida era muy injusta, que prefería morir antes de volver a hacerlo, pero al hambre la hacía recaer.

Suspiro y regreso junto a Ben sus ojos azules la miraban con gusto

\- Hola pequeño, comiste la sopa?

-Sí, gracias Rey

-Escucha voy a estar un rato fuera, necesito que seas un niño bueno y que te duermas está bien?

-pero vas a ir con él? Con el Demonio

Rey frunció el ceño

-El demonio?

Los ojos color cielo del niño se empañaron mientras le hablaba

-El mato a mis papas…

El aire de repente le faltaba y sintió humedad en sus ojos, más se contuvo tenía que ser fuerte por él, le recordaba tanto a ella, él estaba solo.

-Yo te cuidare de él, está bien? Vas a estar bien te lo prometo

-No vallas con él por favor

-No te preocupes y ahora descansa

-No quiero que te pase nada

Rey le sonrió con cariño mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, era increíble que él se preocupara por ella cuando el que estaba herido era el niño.

-Descansa te prometo que voy a estar bien.

El niño estaba débil y el hablar represento para él un esfuerzo muy grande sin siquiera notarlo el niño se quedó dormido, ella se levantó y salió de la recamara en silencio, encontró oscuridad afuera, la noche ya había caído y una luna llena adornada con estrellas le hicieron sentir aún más triste por lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Ben "El mato a mis padres" Gracias a Kylo Ren Ben sufriría la misma suerte de ella, claro como el había nacido en el seno de una familia hermosa que lo adoraba más de lo que se merecía no sabía a todo a lo que los niños como el o como Rey tenían que enfrentarse, el había dejado eso atrás por decisión propia, el renuncio no se lo arrebataron, él no fue abandonado, un odio corrosivo comenzó a llenarla contra el, era un monstruo, negó con la cabeza y continuo su camino, no debía pensar en eso, no era momento de discutir con él, necesitaba ese droide médico.

Atravesó ese elegante comedor y la puerta café que conducía a una bodega ¿Cómo se supone que sepa cuál es la recamara de ese asesino? Mas sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el inconfundible olor a hombre que caracterizaba a Kylo Ren, supo que estaba frente a su puerta, un escalofrió la lleno mientras atravesaba el umbral.

La recamara era increíblemente lujosa, una cama grande con sabanas negras, cada pieza de esa habitación parecía elegido con cuidado, todo era pulcritud y orden, el olor de él se intensifico, avanzo y lo vio, sentado frente a ella recargado hacia atrás en un sillón individual, con una copa transparente en sus manos y un líquido color sangre que bebía a sorbos con la sonrisa más desagradable que ella había visto en toda su vida, sus ojos la hicieron sentir expuesta e incómoda.

-Te tardaste, estaba a punto de ir por ti

Ella lo miro inexpresivamente y aunque no podía leer sus pensamientos Kylo Ren supo que estaba nerviosa

-¿Dónde esta el baño?

El señalo con la cabeza una puerta gris, ella se dispuso a avanzar pero el dando un sorbo a su bebida dijo muy suavemente.

-Quítate la ropa

Ella se giró sin poder creer lo que le había dicho

-¿Qué?

El continuaba en su posición: recostado hacia atrás en ese sillón obscuro que se perdía con su traje y la copa en su mano parecía a punto de acabarse.

-Quítate la ropa

-No

-Tenemos dos formas de hacer esto Rey por la buena o por las malas

-Mucho me temo que va a ser por las malas

-Bueno olvídate de el droide y por lo tanto de la vida de ese mocoso

-Eres una basura

-La última vez que me insultaste no te fue muy bien

-¿decirte basura en un insulto?

El no parecía enojado en lo más mínimo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras ella parcia a punto de llorar por el odio que la recorría de pies a cabeza

-Quítate la ropa, no voy a repetirlo.

Ella puso la mirada al frente para no verlo, temblaba de rabia, coraje y miedo, sabía que si no lo hacia ella, él se levantaría y rompería su ropa, no quería tenerlo cerca, almenos estaba lejos, sentado en aquel sillón.

Se quitó las botas y los calcetines, sus pies tocaron el frio del piso, le daba la espalda

-Mírame

Ella respingo, más se giró y lo vio directamente a los ojos, el la miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo, se quitó la blusa y quedo únicamente con un brasier negro, lo escucho soltar un gemido, la piel bronceada de sus manos, pecho y vientre quedaron expuestas ante él, pensando que haciéndolo más rápido sería menos dolor o se despojó de sus pantalones.

Allí estaba el culpable de él que él estuviera en este problema, el cuerpo de Rey

La figura de sus pechos interrumpidas por ese estorboso sujetador, la curva de su cintura, sus caderas perfectamente formadas y su zona prohibida oculta su ropa interior negra, parecía de encaje, sus ojos bajaron por sus piernas torneadas, era perfecta.

Se levantó de el asiento y se acercó a ella, a diferencia de Rey, el estaba perfectamente vestido

-No me toques

La escucho decir, pero él le presto atención, la rodeo como un cazados a su presa, se colocó detrás de ella y la admiro desde allí, recorriéndola con sus ojos, se quitó el guante negro que cubría su mano y toco su brazo por detrás subiendo suavemente hacia su hombre, taco era delicioso, ella se giró bruscamente para encararlo, fue más notorio que nunca que él era mucho más alto que ella

-Quítate la ropa

-Ya lo hice

-Toda

Los ojos de Rey se pusieron cristalinos de repente, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no llorar, Kylo Ren dudo, y un extraño sentimiento lo invadió al verla así, una lagrima bajar por su mejilla basto para que el desviara la mirada

-Ve a bañarte

Ella se sorprendió mas no perdió tiempo y entro al cuarto de baño.


	9. Mía

Hola! Espero que todos estén muy bien, quería agradecer sus comentarios *-* me siento feliz de que les guste y les pido sigan dejándome su opinión!3 les pido perdón por mi ortografía hago lo que puedo pero no es mi fuerte.

Por fin en ese capítulo tendremos acción ajajaja no odien a Kylo es malo y ella lo hace ser bueno y se revela contra eso, espero les guste! Dejen comentarios! Gracias =)

CAPITULO 9

Su erección se hacía ido, y por una vez su placer, su propia satisfacción había quedado en segundo lugar cuando vio que sus hermosos ojos castaños lloraban…¿Qué estaba pasado?

El momento sentimental lo abandono rápidamente dándole paso a la furia, si, él estaba enojado, furioso con esa mujer, con esa maldita chatarrera que complicaba su existencia, él estaba por encima de esas cosas, el no sería como su abuelo cuyo único error fue una mujer…

Solo la deseo, dijo par el mismo tratando imperiosamente de conversarse.

Entonces por qué me detuve cuando lloro?

La odiaba, se acercó a el sillón y tomo de la mesa un gran sorbo de su copa, el líquido amargo lleno su garganta, estrello el recipiente en el suelo haciéndolo añicos y se quitó la camisa con violencia, estaba enfurecido por su arrebato, por su momento de debilidad, por poner los sentimientos de esa insignificante mujer sobre los suyos, sus ojos se giraron hacia el cuarto de baño cuando escucho las llaves de agua cerrarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El agua caliente fue reconfortante para ella, tomo el jabón y rápidamente la espuma la limpio, era agradable oler a limpio, lleno su cabello con un líquido de un olor agradable y se puso de nuevo bajo el chorro de agua, cerró el acceso, estaba limpia.

Comenzó a secar su cuerpo con un gran toalla blanca y busco rápidamente ropa limpia, solo encontró una bata de baño color negra ¿Dónde estaba la ropa? Pensó en ponerse la ropa sucia para no salir semi desnuda a el cuarto donde probablemente él estaba esperando, un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar el fuego en la mirada de Kylo Ren, mas por un instante al verla llorar sus ojos habían cambiando de repente, ¿Qué había pasado? Parecía otra persona, como si un rastro de humanidad aun quedara en el ¿Habrá esperanza?...

Abrió el cesto de ropa sucia y su ropa se había esfumado, frunció el ceño ¿Dónde estaba? Suspiro no le quedaba otro remedio, envolvió su cabello con una toalla y el dejo en su cabeza mientras amarraba la bata cubriéndose lo más que podía, abrió la puerta del baño y en el acto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Frente a ella Kylo Ren la miraba furioso, su dorso estaba al descubierto, no traía camiseta, aquello la hizo sentir extraña

-TU!

Se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros estampándola contra la pared, ella gimió del dolor, la toalla cayó al suelo dejado al aire el cabello húmedo de Rey

-No eres nadie, entendiste, no significas nada para mí

Le grito mientras tomaba sus muñecas y las sujetaba por encima de su cara

-Suéltame! Me haces daño! Que te pasa?

Pero el odio que el irradiaba la dejo sin habla, no había rastro del hombre que la había dejado en paz con solo ver sus lagrimas

-Eres una porquería!

-Soy un Sith, un caballero Rey tu no vas a confundirlo, entiendes? No tienes ese poder

¿Confundirlo? Pensó Rey de qué demonios habla…

-Lo único que inspiras en mí, es esto…

Y pego su erección en su vientre, ella se sonrojo y pese a saber que era inútil se revelo luchando, lo escucho sonreír mientras con violencia besaba su cuello, ella se resistía pero al final el parecía ni siquiera notarlo, era mucho más grande que ella, más en un momento de descuido, pateo con todas sus fuerzas su zona más vulnerable y el cayo de rodillas en un gesto de dolor, aprovechando Rey corrió hacia la puerta, intentado abrirla, estaba cerrada, con desesperación busco algo en la habitación para defenderse, mas bruscamente la tomaron por el brazo, girándola y la presión del cuerpo de Kylo Ren acorralándola contra la pared la hizo gemir de dolor

-No te vas a ir, no puedes huir de mí, no entiendes?

El aliento a menta lleno las fosas nasales de Rey, no había espacio entre sus cuerpos, la mano de Kylo Ren acaricio sus piernas tocando aun la humedad del baño que acababa de darse, ella trataba con fuerza de empujarlo pero era inútil, beso sus labios y una corriente de placer extraña invadió a Rey.

Se sintió volar cuando el la arrojo a la cama, callo boca abajo y enseguida noto que él se posiciono sobre ella, su cara pegada a la sabanas negras, sintió los dedos de Kylo Ren levantar la bata de baño hasta su espalda, la fuerza de su erección era increíblemente notoria a pesar de que aún estaba vestido, rosaba con el su parte trasera, restregándola en su trasero, su cuerpo al parecer no pensaba igual que Rey en sus acciones no había repudio, Rey sintió crecer la humedad en su zona intima, la vergüenza la invadió cuando el separo sus piernas con violencia y sintió sus dedos introducirse en aquel lugar, gemidos entre cortados se escaparon de sus labios, el sabía que ella estaba excitada, pero no Rey no quería que él lo supiera…

-Suéltame, me das asco!

El tomo con violencia sus cabellos y la jalo hacia atrás, beso sus labios y su lengua penetro su boca, ella lo mordió con violencia haciéndolo sangrar, pero él ni se inmuto, parecía que era incapaz de sentir dolor, con la misma delicadeza con la que la había besado la giro para que estuviera frente a él, sus ojos hicieron contacto por primera vez desde que salió del baño.

No pudo resistirlo más, la humillación y la impotencia que sentía era tan grande que no podía, no podía mas, y lloro, gruesas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y dejo de luchar contra él, no tenía caso, todo era inútil, no había ninguna forma de defenderse, sintió la ausencia de su cuerpo, pero no se había quitado de encima, seguía sobre ella pero apoyaba su peso en sus codos y la veía, la observaba, ella le sostuvo la mirada nuevamente, mas no pudo descifra lo que sus ojos decían, era una mirada extraña, sintió su tacto suave acariciar su mejilla, y se acercó a ella sus labios se rosaban pero no se besaban, solo se miraban, el hablo muy suavemente, como un susurro

-No llores Rey…

Y la beso, tan delicadamente que no parecía el mismo que la había recibido fuera de e baño, el contacto era suave y caliente, la besaba con dulzura, ella podía sentirlo atreves de sus labios, sus manos actuaron por voluntad propia y se enredaron en su cabello, fue Rey quien profundizo el beso, su cabeza no procesaba sus acciones, era puro instinto, un deseo dentro de ella que emanaba hacia él, quería estar Kylo Ren …

Sintió una caricia en sus piernas, el acariciaba sus caderas de abajo hacia arriba, gimió ante el simple rose de sus dedos y su cuerpo se arqueo, sintió la boca de Kylo Ren besar su cuello lo cual provoco descargas de placer en todo su cuerpo, el dirigió sus manos hacia el nudo de la bata y lo deshizo, abriendo la tela y viendo su vientre y parte de sus pechos, sintió los labios de aquel hombre en su vientre, su lengua viajo hasta sus pechos, la mirada ardiente con el cual el la observaba no hacia otra cosa que excitarla mas, su humedad iba en aumento.

Rey gimió con fuerza y tomo las sabanas entre sus manos cuando Kylo Ren beso sus pezones, su lengua los acariciaba, como nunca antes nadie la había tocado, no podía contenerse y su boca grito de placer, ambos sudaban jadeando

Un frio la envolvió cuando él se separó de golpe, abrió los ojos y lo observo desnudarse por completo sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, su mirada la devoraba, él se colocó sobre ella nuevamente y abrió sus piernas, ella sabía lo que venía lo miro a los ojos, mientras el hablaba con una voz increíblemente varonil

-Puedes irte si quieres

Aunque no la había penetrado la proximidad de su cuerpo permitió que ella apreciara aún más su erección, pero Rey no era Rey en ese momento, no era una aprendiz de Luke Skywalker, no era una chatarrera, ni el Kylo Ren, era una mujer que deseaba con todo su ser a hacer el amor con el, no respondió pero lo beso en los labios y envolvió con sus piernas sus caderas, el la penetro, Un dolor agudo la lleno y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos mientras encajaba sus uñas por instinto en la ancha espalda de él.

-Estas bien?

Su voz sonaba preocupada

-Si quieres paro…

Vacilo, ella le sonrió

-No, quiero estar contigo

Las primeras envestidas fueron brutales, sintió que se desgarraba por dentro, pero conforme el la llenaba el dolor desaparecía y un placer inexplicable llenaba cada poro de su cuerpo, ella le sonrió para hacerle ver que el momento amargo había pasado, sus manos se entrecerraron, sus embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas y lo escucho gemir mientras derramaba su liquido dentro de ella, un placer abrumador lleno su cuerpo y Rey pensó que había muerto o algo había pasado esa sensacion era demasiado buena para ser real.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TU!

Se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros estampándola contra la pared, la escucho gemir de dolor pero no le importó, necesitaba dejarle claro a ella y a si mismo que no era nadie para él, más el simple tacto de sus manos con su piel, la imagen de sus piernas descubiertas y la humedad de su cabello pegado a su rostro por la humedad, lo encendieron como nunca antes "Lujuria" pensó la deseo es todo.

-No eres nadie, entendiste, no significas nada para mi

Le grito mientras tomaba sus muñecas y las sujetaba por encima de su cara

-Suéltame! Me haces daño! Que te pasa?

La odio, por mostrarse tan fría cuando el se quemaba por dentro, ella no lo deseaba ella le tenía asco, y eso le afectaba más de lo que el quería.

-Eres una porquería!

-Soy un Sith, un caballero Rey tu no vas a confundirlo, entiendes? No tienes ese poder

Ella lo miro extrañada, como la odiaba, ¿Por qué se hacia la inocente? Lo hacia apropósito, ella notaba su debilidad y quería manejarlo, pero no, él era Kylo Ren, como la despreciaba.

-Lo único que inspiras en mí, es esto…

Y pego su erección en su vientre, La vio sonrojarse y aquello lo hizo sonreír recordando algo "Es virgen", su inocencia solo lo endureció aun mas, nunca había tomado una para él , siempre había estado con mujeres ya experimentadas, pero no le importaba, iba a tomarla como siempre hacia con la mujeres, satisfaciendo su propio placer, poco le importaba si ella lo disfrutaba o no, con violencia beso su cuello, era suave, delicada, irresistible, la sentía revelarse mientras su cuerpo se llenaba cada vez mas de deseo, sus intentos por alejarlo no lograban nada, más un dolor intenso lo invadió al sentir una patada en sus genitales, cayo de rodillas y la sintió pasar a un lado de él corriendo, ella quería huir de él, ella no quería ser suya…

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, aprisionándola contra la pared la escucho gemir

-No te vas a ir, no puedes huir de mí, no entiendes?

No había espacio entre sus cuerpos, la mano de Kylo Ren acaricio sus piernas tocando aun la humedad que quedaba en ellas por el baño, ella trataba con fuerza de empujarlo pero era inútil, beso sus labios, penetrando con su lengua la boca de Rey, sintió una energía extraña provenir de ella.

La arrojo a la cama, y ella quedo boca abajo, el deseaba ver su cuerpo, quería tenerlo, su piel, la piel que nunca nadie había tocado, iba ser suya como lo fue su primer beso, levanto la bata de baño hasta su espalda y sintió su virilidad crecer al ver su culo perfectamente formado, se pegó más a su cuerpo quería que ella sintiera su erección, la cual creció aún más de forma dolorosa atrapado en su pantalón al sentirla debajo de él, a su merced, separo con violencia sus piernas e introdujo sus dedos en su zona prohibida mientras se deleitaba con la vista de su espalda, mas aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, ella estaba húmeda, excitada y calienta era estrecha pero se había mojado mientras el la tocaba.

-Suéltame, me das asco!

Necesitaba sus labios, la jalo hacia él y besos sus labios, la sintió morderlo con furia y vergüenza pero aquello solo logro excitarlo más, la giro rápidamente, con urgencia, necesitaba más, más y más de ella, se preguntó si algún día se cansaría, si algún día sería suficiente, sus ojos hicieron contacto por primera vez desde que salió del baño.

La vio llorar, sus ojos castaños derramaban lágrimas, pero si estaba sufriendo ¿Por qué la humedad entre pierna? ¿Ella también estaba confundida como él? Se apoyó en sus codos para no lastimarla con su peso y sin poder evitarlo sus manos acariciaron su mejilla, su piel lo volvía loco, pero esta vez Kylo Ren permitió que sus sentimientos lo llenaran, no los evadió, era pasión, deseo pero también paz, se acercó a ella rosándola sin besarla, ella ya no lloraba, lo veía con una mirada que el no pudo descifrar, su boca por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba conectada a su corazón.

-No llores Rey…

Y la beso, como le nació de corazón hacerlo, nunca había besado de esa manera, con delicadeza, dulzura y ¿Amor? No tenía cabeza para confusiones el sentimiento era demasiado agradable para interrumpirlo, y creció aún más cuando la sintió responder, ella también lo besaba, ella correspondía el beso, sintió sus suaves manos acariciar sus cabellos, la lengua de Rey se introdujo en la suya.

No podía más, sus manos pesaban cuando no lo tocaba, acaricio sus piernas, era tan suave, pero el quería mas, sus dedos llegaron a sus caderas y el grito de placer que escapo de los labios de Rey lo hizo enloquecer, ella se estremeció de placer mientras el besaba su cuello, quería verla desnuda, lo necesitaba como se necesita el agua y el sol para vivir, deshizo el nudo de la bata de baño con temor a que él lo detuviera, pero al encontrar su mirada solo encontró deseo.

La tela abierta permitió apreciar su vientre en primer lugar, su boca recayó en este lugar, besándolo con una dulzura y pasión inexplicable, era deliciosa el quería probarla, su lenguaje viajo hasta sus senos y sintió que se vendría en aquel instante solo al sentir su pezón endurecido contra su lengua, era de él, toda ella era suya, la bata la abandono por completo y quedo completamente desnuda en la cama de Kylo Ren, el sintió la urgencia de desnudarse y se levando de la cama, quería verla, grabar en su mente cada curva de ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, mientras se desnudaba recorrió sus piernas color arena y la curva de sus caderas y su cintura, su vientre plano su pequeño ombligo y sus pechos, quería entrar en ella.

Se colocó sobre Rey nuevamente y abrió sus piernas, la sintió temblar y la miro a los ojos.

-Puedes irte si quieres

Lo decía enserio, aunque no sabía cómo lo haría tuvo al certeza de que no haría nada que ella no quisiera, más el miedo lo invadió, no quería que se fuera, vio la mirada llena de dulzura que ella le regalo y lo beso mientras sus hermosas piernas envolvían sus cadera atrayéndolo hacia ella, ella quería…. él no podía más, la penetro, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y sus ojos cerrase por la impresión y el dolor, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y él se detuvo aunque hacerlo fue verdaderamente lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida.

-Estas bien?, Si quieres paro…

Ella le sonrió

-No, quiero estar contigo

La beso y acaricio mientras entraba en ella, su cavidad era verdaderamente pequeña, aunque el placer era abrumador no podía disfrutar viendo sus contracciones cuando el entraba, quería que ella disfrutara, cada envestida era una nueva ola de placer exquisita para él y de repente la vio sonreír eso lo enloqueció un placer inexplicable lleno cada poro de su cuerpo, sus manos buscaron la suya y entrecruzaron los dedos, sintió que venía el final y el orgasmo llego, el había estado con muchas mujeres pero nada, nada como esto, sintió que el piso se movió, aquello no era normal.

Se dejó caer aun lado de ella jadeado, recuperando el aliento y la sensación de normalidad después del orgasmo, la atrajo hacia sí y ella subió arriba de él , descansado sobre su cuerpo, la sensación de sus piernas sobre las de él y sus pechos en su piel lo hizo sentir completo

-Eres mía

Dijo antes de quedarse dormido.


	10. Te quiero

Hola :D oigan cuando alguien me deja un review según yo les e estado contestado en un globito de conversación, les llega? Si están mis respuestas? Les agraderia que me lo hagan saber la vdd no le entidno mucho ala pagina ajajaj, espero les guste este capitulo. =) DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFA!

En este capítulo han pasado algunos días después de el capítulo anterior, en el siguiente se explicara cómo se llegó a esto jajaj espero les guste, es pura miel o.o

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Él siempre había sido valiente, después de todo se revelo ante su familia y la dejo atrás para seguir sus ideales que nada tenían que ver con ellos, cumplió un entrenamiento que haría que la mayoría temblara solo de escuchar, él no era ningún cobarde su fuerte siempre había sido la valentía y la capacidad de mantener la cabeza fría ante cualquier situación, la negación solo conlleva a perder tiempo.

Habían pasado días desde que había hecho el amor con Rey, desde que por primera vez había tocado a una mujer, sonrió inconscientemente, claro que no era la primera vez, había estado con un sinfín de mujeres, pero nunca las había tocado por el simple gusto de sentir la suavidad de su piel, nunca se había preocupado por hacerlas gozar, por hacer de sus encuentros algo agradable, con su mano cerro el acceso de agua y enredo alrededor su cintura una toalla , salió del cuarto de baño descalzo y la miro.

Siempre sentía dolor, a pesar de que sus grandes habilidades en la fuerza y su desmedida ambición le ayudaban a cerrar su sentir, la emoción de pesar siempre estaba, cuando acababa con pueblos enteros sin sentir ni un poco de remordimiento, cuando con un simple botón silenciaba un sinfín de vidas, cuando gracias a su entrenamiento escuchaba gritos de tortura de sus prisioneros, no sentía nada por ellos, en verdad no le importaban ni los consideraba seres dignos de su atención, no había arrepentimiento pero si había algo que el solo identifico hasta ese momento, era dolor.

Ahora que no estaban sus poderes para escapar de sus pensamientos lo sentía en su más grande expresión, su alma, el rastro de luz vibrante y latente en él, luchaba, nadie podía entenderlo, y no le importaba no quería que lo hicieran, nadie podía, nadie excepto Rey.

Por eso estaba allí parado observándola con una mirada que parecía increíble aflorara en él, no importa la Orden, ni su maestro, la resistencia, ahora entendía que ella era la razón, su única razón.

Y no debería, los sentimientos solo lo debilitaban y ella es la única mujer en toda la galaxia que jamás podría tener, pero ya la tenía, era suya.

La más grande perdición, el más grande alivio.

A veces aun oponía resistencia, un momento de lucidez y de oscuridad gritaba desde adentro, luchando por despertar por traerlo a la realidad, No debería, sabía que era una trampa que nada bueno siguió en ese camino

"…Un insecto, atraído a la luz hasta quemarse y morir…"

Ella esta recostada en la cama, su desnudez es cubierta únicamente por una sábana blanca que dibuja perfectamente su cuerpo, su cabello libre y salvaje esta esparcido por la almohada, el cuarto solo es iluminado por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, la baña en una luz plateada, ella no parecía real, algo tan perfecto no podía ser humano.

Se gira y sonríe, te mira, sus hermosos ojos castaños te sonríen. Te sientes feliz, como hacia muchísimo no te sentías, en ese momento no existe nada más, extiende su mano hacia ti, invitándote a acompañarla, ni siquiera lo piensas tus pies la obedecen sin necesidad de que ella expida una orden.

Un beso.

La deseas tanto, tan dentro y tan profundamente que no se pude explicar, ni siquiera comprender.

Ella es suave, piensas al colocarte sobre ella, rozando su piel y entrelazando sus dedos, es pura, dulce, si la luz tuviera un sabor, si la felicidad tuviera un color, sería el de ella, abres los ojos y la observas incrédulo de la suerte de tenerla, no puedes concebir que la tengas aquí que se entregue a ti, es casi doloroso, sientes el tacto de su cuerpo, ella te acaricia y casi puedes sentir el amor saliendo de sus manos, el pensamiento de que no mereces esto es inevitable, sentir que la contaminas cada vez que la tocas.

Ya no sientes frio, y tu mirada recae en ella, la vez allí tan frágil, tan bella, pero a la vez fuerte, sientes que la necesidad de protegerla de todo, hasta de ti crece en tu interior.

Le haces el amor como un loco, recorriendo su cuerpo, estar dentro de ella es la mejor sensación del universo, de la galaxia, entras en ella como si la vida dependiera de cada beso, de cada tacto, de cada suspiro que escapa entre sus labios mientras con pasión y un infinito amor la acaricias.

Amor.

Y tus ojos se llenan de agua, dos gruesas lágrimas bajan por tus mejillas, la miras y ella te devuelve la mirada, llora también.

"Te quiero"

Su voz llega hasta ti y es increíblemente reconfortante, las palabras dichas, el significado te mata y te revive, te llena y te destrulle, sabes lo que viene, sabes lo que vendrá pero no quieres perderla, no puedes perderla, ella es el aire, ella es la luz, necesitas gritar, la demanda de exclamar que ella es tuya se esparce por todo tu ser, pero no, no puedes, sabes lo que tu maestro haría si se enterara y no, no estás dispuesto a pagar un precio tan grande.

Y entonces, solo entonces, te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho.

Porque esas puerta que abriste en el camino hacia el lado absurdo, son la que se cierran para que puedas estar con ella, pero la tienes hoy.

-Te quiero


	11. Día 1

Hola :D disculpen la tardanza mi trabajo mi traía loca, ojala les guste este cap, las cosas se ponen interesantes :B por favor dejen sus comentarios quiero saber su opinión GRACIAS POR LEERME =)

Esta historia se desarrolla inmediamentamente después de la primera noche juntos, no como el anterior que ya habían pasado algunos días, GRACIAS =) son the best 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Día 1

Rey

La superficie era suave, no recordaba haber dormido jamás en un lugar tan cómodo, la luz dorada que entraba por sus ojos luchaba por despertarla, un aroma dulce lleno sus fosas nasales y su mirada se concentró en la bandeja de fruta perfectamente picada junto a una manzana verde que estaba colocado a un lado de la cama, se incorporó y al hacerlo la suave tela color negro que cubría su desnudez cayo hasta la cintura, Rey que no había notado que carecía de vestido se sonrojo intensamente ya que en el acto el motivo de su escases de ropa invadió su mente

¿Qué había pasado?

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, como hacia siempre que estaba desesperada, lo que había pasado bajo ninguna circunstancia podía ser calificado como una violación, cuando abusaban de una persona esta no gemía pidiendo más, no se tocaba al atacante como si la viera dependienta de ello ni mucho menos se decía dulcemente que ella también quería..

Pero es que ella no quería…¿O sí?

Nunca antes había experimentado nada así, era como si sus manos no fueran suyas, como si su conciencia hubiera mágicamente dejando de funcionar y únicamente sirviera para desear el cuerpo de ese hombre… desear a alguien no tenía nada malo, era norma, el único problema es que ese alguien era Kylo Ren.

Cerro los ojos recordando las sensaciones que la habían llenado esa noche, tal vez sea porque no había convivido tanto con ningún hombre y esa magnética atracción era debido a que él era del sexo opuesto, pero la idea se descartó en el acto, ella había convivido bastante tiempo con Poe y Finn, ella había pasado noches enteras con los dos, conviviendo, inclusive en una ocasión fueron al rio y se bañaron mientras jugaban a aguantar la respiración y nunca ninguna sensación como la que la descontrolaba cada que estaba con su enemigo la había llenado

Sus ojos se giraron del otro lado de la cama y encontraron un cambio de ropa color negro: un pantalón de su medida y una blusa de tirantes, se lo coloco rápidamente y llevo a sus labios el termo de agua y una manzana, no encontró zapatos por lo que decidió caminar descalza, el fuerte olor de Ben Solo llenaba cada rincón de la habitación, era realmente embriagador, agito su cabeza negado la verdad de su cuerpo y salió de allí.

Llego rápidamente a el largo pasillo donde estaban los grandes ventanales, la luz de la mañana invadía a sus anchas el lugar, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos más sintió de golpe la presencia del…

Pero...en ese lugar… no existía la fuerza… ¿Cómo lo había sentido antes de verlo?

Sus ojos se encontraron, el la miraba fijamente, pero su mirada era completamente distinta a loa de siempre, trago saliva sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué pensaría él?

¿Se burlaría de ella por haber caído ¿ ¿Por haberlo deseado?

¿Por qué su maldito corazón quería salirse de su pecho? ¿Por qué la piel se le había erizado al sentirlo? ¿Por qué…?

Pero en ese instante la puerta que conducía a la habitación donde estaba Ben se abrió, Un droide color metal con blanco salió…era un… Droide medico?

-Buenos días Señor Kylo Ren le e aplicado el medicamente que trajo esta mañana, le agradezco su pronta reacción a mi solicitud, el panorama no es bueno, pero hare lo que este en mis manos

El trajo un droide médico para Ben…

-Puedes irte, abajo esta una habitación donde puedes desconectarte y estar mas comodo….

Dijo el sin mirarlo, no apartaba sus ojos Rey, rápidamente se quedaron solos

Él era un monstruo, había matado sin reparos no e había inmutado por la desdicha de ese niño y de un solo golpe había acabado con la vida del ser que le dio la vida.. Entonces ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa mirada?

¿Sera posible que aun existirá luz en su interior?

Un sentimiento inexplicable la lleno, venia de su vientre y se extendía por todo su ser, al pensar en la simple posibilidad de un acto desinteresado de su parte, sin darse cuenta y antes de que pudiera detenerse, le sonrió.

-Gracias Ben…

Sus ojos se desviaron al escucharla…

-Por favor no me llame así

¿Por favor? ¿Lo había pedido por favor?

-De verdad gracias…

Se alejó de ella a toda velocidad, suspiro y entro a la recamara para ver a el niño

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Día 1

-Simplemente no lo entiendo mamá

-No hay nada que entender Ben

Miro a su madre directamente a los ojos, sus ojos que guardaban cierto parecido a el, aunque no se asemejaba físicamente mucho a sus padres, Ben siempre había sentido que la mirada mandona de Leia Organa le había sido heredada, los dos eran voluntariosos.

-Mamá voy a defender la Galaxia, como Papá, tío Luke y tú lo hicieron, pero necesito ser fuerte mama tener de nuestro lado todas las armas

-No voy a arriesgarme a que seas tentado Ben, te conozco, por favor escúchame nada vale la luz que veo en ti amor, no sabes cómo es el Lado Obscuro te envuelve, te cambia,

-Mamá yo lo usaría para protegerlos no para gobernarlos

La vio cerrar los ojos y mirarlo fijamente como hacia siempre que hablaba del abuelo, al parecer a pesar de los años aun le dolía esa parte de su pasado

-Anakin lo hizo por proteger lo que más amaba y se convirtió en Darth Vader Ben…

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y le sonreí para tranquilizarla

-Pero yo no soy como el Mamá

Despertó

Miro el techo de su recamara por unos minutos en silencio, recuperándose del recuerdo que se introdujo en su sueño, se sintió tan real, más la ausencia de angustia en su interior lo sorprendió, una inmensa paz lo envolvía, intento moverse pero alguien se lo impidió, su mirada bajo

El cuerpo desnudo de una hermosa mujer que estaba recostada en su pecho lo detenía, el suave aroma que desprendía su cuerpo lo lleno, sin poder evitarlo su mano se deslizo por su espalda color arena, era tan suave, tan fácil de tocar, parecía que el tiempo que no lo hiciera era brutalmente desperdiciado.

La sensación de su pecho sobre el suyo lo estremeció, su cuerpo lo llenaba de un sentimiento extraño, una enorme sensación de pánico lo invadió, con delicadeza se levando cuidando no perturbaba su sueño, solo había dormido una hora.

Se colocó su ropa negra sin dejar de mirarla, el cabello castaño esparcido por toda la cama, la tela de la sabana dibujaba su cuerpo con tanta gracia que su excitación comenzó a crecer, temiendo hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera y temeroso por el estremecimiento que sentía al verla salió de la habitación.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era eso que lo llenaba al verla?

Esos besos que le nacían darle, no era el , el no besaba así, el solo quería sentir, nunca se había detenido a ver que sentía la otra persona, nunca le había interesado…. Pero con ella todo era diferente, el sentimiento de verla mal era insoportable, la certeza de que ella no debería sufrir jamás lo envolvía, y en el instante sentía que cualquier cosa que el pudiera hacer para complacerla era tan poco, tan pequeño, tan insignificante en comparación con esa sensación de plenitud y paz que lo llenaba cuando la tocaba, sentía o besaba.

No podía ser lo que estaba pensando, no podía ser, era algo, una confusión, era una consecuencia por estar con ella, por permitirle a otro ser humano acercarse, por eso le gustaba la distancia, por eso no quería hablar más de dos palabras con nadie, pero no, suspiro negando con la cabeza el no era ningún cobarde, si era lo que temía que era, lo aceptaría y actuaría en base a ello para eliminar cualquier tentación que lo condujera a la luz.

-Ayu…ayuda….

La voz infantil lo sobre salto, sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta la habitación donde el niño que Rey había rescatado dormía, sin saber por qué entro.

El niño sudaba, el pelo pegado a su piel por el liquito que salía de sus puros le daban un aspecto verdaderamente grave, la palidez de su piel era de un tono griseaseo, en verdad el pequeño Ben parecía un cadáver, condujo su mano por inercia hacia su frente y la retiro rápidamente, verdaderamente estaba hirviendo.

"Va a morir"

Pero el rostro angustiado de Rey llego a su mente, la propuesta que muy a su pesar le había hecho a todo lo que había accedido por el mocoso…No no podía permitir que ella sufriera

"Soy un imbécil"

Pensó mientras se conducía a la Nave

"Soy un imbécil"

Pensó mientras aterrizaba en ese planeta

"Soy un imbécil"

Pensó mientras viajaba a la velocidad de luz de regreso a el lugar donde estaban Rey y Ben

"Estoy poniendo todo en peligro"

Salir de esa zona secretad donde nadie podía sentirlos represento un riesgo enorme…

"Por esa maldita mujer"

Pero muy a su pesar quiso golpearse a sí mismo por maldecirla

Le ordeno al Droide revisar al pequeño y de inmediato salió alarmado, el pronóstico era grave y el mocoso necesitaba medicamento

¿De verdad Kylo Ren realizaría un viaje únicamente para salvarlo?

"Soy un imbécil"

Pensó mientras regresaba rápidamente del viaje y entregaba el medicamento al Droide se recargo en la puerta que conducía ala recamara donde descansaba el niño, un embriagador aroma femenino lo hizo girarse, era ella, sin quererlo entro en una especie de parálisis, no podía moverse, y tampoco quería

Podía quedarse allí eternamente mirándola

"Eres un imbécil" Dijo una voz muy débilmente en su cabeza, pero en ese instante la puerta que conducía a la habitación donde estaba Ben se abrió, el droide medico salió

-Buenos días Señor Kylo Ren le he aplicado el medicamente que trajo esta mañana, le agradezco su pronta reacción a mi solicitud, el panorama no es bueno, pero hare lo que este en mis manos

"Deja de mirarla" pero sus ojos no le respondían, un sentimiento que hacia muchísimo tiempo no sentía y que se parecía peligrosamente al nerviosismo lo invadía cada molécula de su cuerpo

¿Qué sentirá ella?

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de su debilidad?

¿Ya sabía que lo tenía en sus manos?

-Puedes irte, abajo esta una habitación donde puedes desconectarte y estar más cómodo…

¿De dónde habían salido esas palabras? Él no era así, la amabilidad no era algo que lo caracterizara, menos con droides, pero no quería… no quería que ella se asustar, no pudo sostener más la mirada cuando la vio sonreír, sus labios peligrosamente habían temblado para sonreírle de igual manera, pero pudo detenerse a tiempo, no quería que ella notaba su temblor, su debilidad, no quería que lo notara, no aún más….

.

-Gracias Ben…

Ese nombre ardía en su interior como nunca antes, no quería que el arrepentimiento no llegara, no podía arrepentirse, no no no….Él era Kylo Ren.

-Por favor no me llame así

Sin proponérselo lo había dicho suavemente, y lo pidió extremadamente amable

¿Quién era ese que hablaba con su voz y se movía con su cuerpo?

-De verdad gracias…

No podía mirarla, era como ver directo al sol, ella era…Se alejó de ella a toda velocidad,


	12. Día 2

Hola

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

Mi tabajo me trae loca y difícilmente e podido escribir por eso no e respondido sus comentarios pero ese fin de semana lo hare, son demasiado imporantes para mi!

Me e sentido mas inspirada con mi otro fanfic que con este, pero esta tarde me inspire, espero les guste! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!

LOS QUIERO!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Día 2

Sumergió el paño en agua fresca y lo exprimió para colocarlo en la frente de Ben, la fiebre no había bajado y el droide medico acababa de abandonar la habitación diciendo que no había más que hacer, que el resto dependía de el niño.

Pero Rey lo veía peor a cada segundo, el color lo abandonaba y su fiebre aumentaba, un presentimiento la lleno, pero no, tenía que tener esperanza.

Lo escucho respirar pesadamente y sus ojos se posaron en ella, la mirada del niño la estremecía.

-Gracias…

-Shh no hables trata de guardar tu fuerza

-Ya no tengo… fuerza

-Claro que sí, no hables

-Voy a, voy a descansar… por fin…

-No, no digas eso Ben tienes que ser fuerte

-Tengo que ir con mi familiar…ya no habrá más dolor….

Hablaba pausadamente y con dificultad, cada palabra denotaba lo mucho que le costaba pronunciarlas, Rey trago saliva amarga sin saber que hacer

-Ben…

Sus ojos se posaron en ella, parecía tranquilo

-Gracias Rey…er…es…

-Ben

Rey lo movió suavemente con sus manos pero el niño quedo inerte en la misma posición

-Ben…BEN!

Lo agito fuertemente pero el niño no respondía, la Jedi se levantó corriendo y grito al droide medico el cual llego inmediatamente seguido de Kylo Ren a quien los gritos de la Jedi habían sorprendido.

El droide examino al niño y a pesar de saber que era una maquina solo con verlo Rey supo lo que había pasado.

-No…

¿Por qué pasaba esto? El no merecía esto, el solo era un niño, ¿Ella era en verdad tan poderosa como todos decían? ¿Por qué entonces no pudo salvarlo?

Si hubiera llegado antes… si…

Y lloro, sobre el cuerpo de Ben, abrazándolo, no estaba solo, ella estaba con él.

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

No sintió nada.

Ni siquiera arrepentimiento o remordimiento al ver la vida extinguirse de aquellos ojos inocentes.

Él era el culpable, él y solo el, toda la infelicidad vivida por ese niño y su trágico desenlace habían sido ocasionadas por él, por las ordenes que dio a sus soldados y por el arma que ahora mismo descansaba en su traje, se asqueo de sí mismo al no sentir nada, ¿Podía ser posible que no sintiera nada? ¿Dónde estaba esa luz que algunos insistían aun habitaba en él?

Pero entonces la vio.

Sabía que era imposible por la condición de aquel lugar que el supiera lo que ella sintiera dentro de su cabeza y su alma, pero de algún modo lo sabía.

Sintió su angustia y su dolor, vio sus lágrimas caer y sintió que el mismo caía en un abismo

Su dolor era el suyo propio.

Verla llorar era suficiente para destruir su mundo y su muralla

Tal vez su conciencia se había destruido por las acciones horribles que antes había realizado, tal vez la luz que reinaba en su corazón había sido cruelmente aplastada por la obscuridad que lo domino al acabar con la vida de su padre, si, tal vez el entrenamiento más que inhumano que su maestro le había hecho pasar había terminado de convertirlo, cada muerte que él había provocado lo habían trasformado en una bestia…

Y lo era, era una bestia.

Pero la escucho sollozar y aquella barrera se desmorono de un solo golpe

Nada le importaba, solo ella

Ella era todo.

Con lentitud se colocó junto a ella, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir solo quería estar con ella, decirle que él estaba allí, para ella.

Tomo la mano suave y delicada mano de Rey y la llevo junto a su pecho, ella lo miro por primera vez y la imagen de sus ojos castaños nublados de lágrimas lo quebró por completo, estaba destrozada.

No fue consiente de la lagrima que escapo de sus ojos negros.

Rey lo abrazo y el la meció entre sus manos.

Hubiera dado su vida si era necesario porque ella jamás sufriera, porque el dolor jamás la invadiera.

Lloro hasta quedarse dormida, la levanto entre sus brazos y camino hacia su recamara para depositarla con suavidad en la cama, con una manta cubrió su cuerpo, y la contemplo, iluminada únicamente por la luz blanca de la luna que entraba por la ventana, no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello, se recostó junto a ella, y la abrazo atrayéndola hacia el, su nariz roso su cuello y el aroma dulce y embriagador que ella poseía lo lleno, y antes de notarlo el también dormía.

Abrazado a ella durmió como hacía años no lo hacía.

En paz.


End file.
